Captive Audience
by Willie.roxs
Summary: "You were at the wrong place at the wrong time." When Daniel and Wilhelmina are thrust into a world they are unfamiliar with will it bring them closer together or worse will they even make it out alive. D/W of course with other characters too!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N- _**_Hello all, I'm back with a new long fic that is very different from anything I've written for these two, or anything I've read actually. I thought it would be fun to see what would happen with these two if something...bad was to happen! So I hope you like it cuz i didnt know if i was gonna even post it but SOMEONE told me to do it so, I did lol! Thanks K for being an awesome beta reader and blackmailing me to write :) and thanks for all my Danimina loves who provide me with the inspiration to write especially my Six(hehe). So without further ado here it is...oh and the title is sooo not mine, K made it hehe Okay im done Blabbing off at the mouth here it is and well ENJOY!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Daniel and Wilhelmina were still in the conference room going over layouts for the next issue. It was nearing 11 o'clock and they were there for hours arguing what sections would get cut, and which cover shot they wanted of Robert Patterson and Kristen Stewart. As tacky as the Twilight franchise was to her he must admit what is popular is what sells the most, and in the magazine business money is key. Daniel had convinced her if they did this the issues would fly off the stands. She agreed people would buy anything, if it was the new "IT" product of the year, and this year that "IT" was the Twilight saga that brought about Hollywood's two hottest upcoming starts. Everyone wanted them that is why this issue had to be perfect, the theme was centered around power couples and the feature spread included not only Patterson and Stewart, but the top 10 couples in the business.

"I think we should but the Ralph Lauren ads closer to the front, those are generally what appeals to people first." He looked over at Wilhelmina who sat with a bored look on her face.

"Yeah, sure." She yawned. "Do you think we are done here its getting late, I need sleep. We have an ad meeting tomorrow with Chanel that we have to be awake for." She replied getting up.

"Fine." He huffed and turned to look at her but she already made her way out the door.

Wilhelmina went to her office and grabbed her bag and coat, she made her way to the elevator and pressed the down button. She didn't see it light up.

"You have got to be kidding me." She sighed to herself, then looked over at the stairs door and threw her head back. She started walking over to it, taking her blackberry out to text the driver to see if he was out front and she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw nothing; she shrugged and pushed the door open. What happened next was to fast to comprehend. She felt a hand on her back and another grabbing her arms, her phone fell to the ground and she let out a loud scream.

"Shut up." The voice told her.

Daniel in the conference room heard the piercing scream and ran towards it. "Wilhelmina?" He ran to the door and pushed it open as he looked around he saw her phone on the ground, he bent to pick it up and felt metal connect to the back of his head before falling down.

Her wrists hurt, her head hurt, her back hurt and everything was dark. She tried to move her hands but they were bound by a rope in front of her. She had a tie covering her eyes, so when she tried to open them all she saw was darkness. She sat up and tried to lift her hands to her face in a failed attempt. She kicked a foot out in frustration and was surprised when she felt something.

"What the-." At that time Daniel woke up, surrounded by darkness with hands tied.

"Daniel?" She asked.

"Wilhelmina?"

"Look, I don't know what kind of sick game youre playing but you need to fucking untie me!" She screamed.

"Well Wilhelmina I would love to, if I wasn't tied up myself."

"So, this isn't your doing?"

"Of course not, why would I want to be in a confined space with you?"

The men in the front finally spoke up.

"Shut up, you two."

Wilhelmina opened her mouth to say something, but shut up if she wanted to stay alive, Daniel of course didn't.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you doing this?"

"I'm none of your business and its bosses orders. Now quiet before we kill you before we even get there."

"Get where?"

"He asks too many questions." Spoke another. "But she's quiet."

"Because I'm smart." Wilhelmina cattily remarked.

"Ah, the queen has spoken." They laughed along with Daniel. She reached out and kicked him again.

"Stop doing that!"

"Stop laughing."

They sat in silence before Wilhelmina started stirring again, once more she moved her foot and hit Daniel.

"Really, Wilhelmina? Stop."

"Shhhh." She whispered and she kept moving on her knees, feeling her surroundings so she didn't hit anything, her hands in front of her she reached down and felt for Daniel's leg.

"Wilhelmina what are you doing?" He whispered. She didn't answer and her hands never left him. She kept moving and so did her hands, up further his legs she felt her hand by his belt buckle when she stopped.

"Move down." She said.

"What? Why?"

"Dammit Daniel stop with the questions, just do it. That's if you wanna get out of here."

He did as was told and slid down, her hands stayed in their position and as he slid down they ran over his abdomen and rested on his chest.

"More, I need to reach your face to untie the tie."

"I cant go any further you need to move your hands." She sighed and moved her hands up to his neck where her nails ran across the skin, he shivered under her touch. She finally reached his chin and her hands crept upwards passing over his cheek, until she felt cloth and she moved her hands to pull it down off his eyes. After a couple of seconds the tie was around his neck and he was able to see. He sat up again and looked around, they were in a van that much he could tell. But not a regular van, there was a wall put up between the front seats and the back storage area. On the wall was a little open window that allowed them to see their faces and hear voices on the other side. At the opposite end was the doors, with a window on each, he looked out and saw lights, assuming that they were on a highway.

"Okay Daniel, your done, what are you waiting for! I need to see, something."

"Oh, Yeah." She moved to a sitting position and he told her the exact same movements she told him. He reached for the tie and while still on his knees and they made a sharp turn. Daniel lost balance on his knees and fell over top of Wilhelmina.

"Daniel!" She cried out as he hit her chest hard.

"Sorry." He sighed awkwardly looking down at her.

She huffed in his face, and he felt her breath on the side of his neck and attempted to shift his weight off her. She was able to slide away as they now laid side by side. They lay in silence before hearing some of the conversation in the front.

"He is going to be so fucking pissed Abe!"

"It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know he wasn't alone and that she would be there!" Another voice, they suspected to be Abe spoke.

"I don't know, but this foils his plans, there was no plan for HER, now she knows what's going on!"

"Maybe we should just kill her." Another voice called out.

Upon hearing those words, Wilhelmina felt her heart beat faster and her breathing becoming slightly erratic. Daniel looked over at her.

"You okay?"

"Did you not just hear that? Why are you so clueless most of the time? Worst of all I still cant see a damn thing."

"I doubt now is the time to argue. And I doubt that they will kill you now, at least."

There was a sudden turn and then a halt. They heard the doors opening and shut. They could hear the footsteps and voices on the side of the van headed for the back, a click, and then the doors opened. Daniel saw a light shine and they a pair of hands grab her, while another set grabbed Daniel. The men were all different sizes, the one who grabbed her was 6 ft tall broad shoulders and a buzz cut, and had menacing green eyes that he could see through the eye hole of their black ski masks. The one who grabbed Daniel was just as big with longer hair and dark brown eyes, there was another, he was much thinner not as much muscle as the other two and was a bit shorter.

"Well, it seems as though they figured out how to take these off." He pointed to the ties that were now around Daniel's neck and takes out some tape and latches it on to Daniels face.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, it's just gonna hurt like a bitch to take off later." Abe laughed.

"She's a pretty one. Don't you think Donnie?" The one holding Daniel spoke.

"Yeah she is. Too bad she got caught up in this mess, its hard to let a good one go to waste." Donnie laughed and let his hands travel down to her waist. "Well it doesn't all have to be wasted." He whispered in her ear, and she wanted to vomit. He pushed her butt to make her move forward to walk towards the door in front of them. The shorter one pulled a key out and opened the door. The place was clearly vacant for some years; the room had a foul smell and was not in the best condition.

"Walk." Donnie commanded for Wilhelmina. She did as was told and felt a hand push her down, just as Daniel felt a pair of hands pushing him down seconds later. They heard some laughs and whispers.

"We will be back, don't do anything stupid Meade. That's if you know what's best for you! And your lady friend." They heard the door shut and it was silent.

"Wilhelmina?" It was silent again.

"Wilhelmina?" When he said her name again he heard movement in the room. Where they not the only ones in there?

"I'm trying to find a light swich."

"How you cant see or move your hands."

"I untied the ropes."

"What? How?"

"Not that its any of your business, but lets just say I'm good with untying ropes or anything attached to my wrists for that matter."

Daniel didn't need her to elaborate further; he got what that statement implicated. He laughed to himself at the mental picture, Wilhelmina was the dominating he hardly saw her as the submissive type to be tied up to a piece of furniture. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her exclaim yes and figured she got a light.

"I found a lamp!" She pulled the beads down and a decent about of light filled the room, once she could make his profile she went over to him and helped untie his hands. He shook them loose.

"Okay this may hurt a bit." She added talking about the tape covering his eyes.

"Yeah, just make it quick."

"Okay." She said and ripped the tape off without warning.

"Dammit, Wilhelmina."

"You said make it quick."

She stood up and walked over to the window where she heard voices.

"Yeah, boss we got him. There is just a slight problem. Someone else is with him. Its uh, Wilhelmina Slater." She watched as the man pulled the phone away from his ear, whoever was on the other end, was now yelling. She pressed herself towards the door to hear closer. She heard the two men talking.

"What did he say?" Abe asked.

"He said keep'em here. And what ever we do keep them alive. For now." Donnie let out a laugh and Wilhelmina pressed her back against the door, praying to the Gods above.


	2. On the Go

_Chapter 2 is here after all these threats ive gotten to post, well just one but in my defense it was a scary one!!! xD kidding!!! lol So here it is I really want to thank Fra and Kirsten cuz well not just cuz thy scare me a bit but they are really really really whats the word, motivational???? anywho and they encourage me to write even if i feel like its crap so thanks it really does mean alot, well enough with the sappy stuff time for some MURDER AND DEATH....kidding but its no fun walk in the park here! Do you guys know who it is??? Any guesses??? You probably wont get it but hey you can always try! Okay Im done, read it, review it, like it, hate it, enjoy it, whatever floats your boat!!! :D_

xoxo JAZ xoxo

* * *

She walked towards the bed and took a seat on it, putting her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked moving to sit down beside her.

"This is. I'm not even supposed to be here!"

"Look, we'll be fine."

She turns her head to face him. "Really Daniel? I hate to be the pessimist, actually no I don't, but I don't know if you're aware of this, but they want to kill us."

"I know that, but if we just play along, they will delay it and it gives us time to escape."

"You can be so naïve. Don't you watch movies? No matter how much we cooperate, we are still doomed, unless we find a way out which I doubt we will."

They heard the shuffling behind the door as it swung open and the men walked in the room with bags of fast food.

"Hope we're not interrupting?"

"God, no." Wilhelmina sighed watching them move around the room, placing the bags on the table.

"It's the least we could do." Wilhelmina looked at the McDonalds bags with a horrified expression on her face.

"There is no way in hell, I am eating that." She said before thinking.

Donnie and Abe laughed and Donnie stepped closer to her with the gun. "Trying to keep your figure I see." He looked her up and down. Scared she shot Daniel a look.

"You should leave her alone."

"And you should shut the fuck up." Abe pointed his gun at him.

"No, better yet give him this." Donnie pulled out a bottle and a needle inserting a good amount of the liquid in the syringe.

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"Does it matter?" Abe laughed still pointing his gun, taking the medicine from Donnie.

"Now this doesn't have to hurt, if you don't want it to. We just want to calm you down a bit." Abe smiled and they all watched as Daniel drifted off into sleep in the corner of the room.

She was left alone.

"Hey Donnie, what are we gonna do with her."

"I don't know, I mean if she wasn't so nice to look at I'm sure I would have killed her by now."

"But"

"But, because she doesn't look too bad, I can keep her around a bit, she might be some fun."

Wilhelmina flinched, he grabbed her. "What's wrong you scared?"

Wilhelmina shook her head. "Well you should be!" He laughed.

"So Wilhelmina Slater, former model and Co-Editor in Chief of MODE Magazine you're probably wondering why you're you here." He grabbed a carton of fries out of the bag and offered them to her, she shook her head and he shrugged. "Well lets just say you were at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"Who is doing this?" She asked, feeling a bit brave. Donnie got up and walked up to her, he bent down, face level with hers, as she still sat on the bed with her head down. He used the gun to tilt her face to look at his, and had a wicked smirk.

"Does it matter?" She stared at his piercing eyes, and felt as though she recognized him, but dismissed the feeling, when a set of hands grabbed hers. He brought them up to his neck and reached the fabric that covered his face.

"I'm sure you're dying to see what I look like huh?" he smiled smugly. He used her hands to lift the mask higher and higher before discarding it.

"Donnie, what the hell are you doing?" Abe yelled.

"What does it look like?" He turned his head to face Abe, his hands never left hers and know rested on her thighs. "It's not like she gonna make it alive long enough, to be able to tell what we look like."

"Plus a beauty like this is worth it." He reached up and a hand stroked her cheek. She tried turning away from his touch, but his hands gripped her cheeks roughly, pushing them together. "Ah ah ah, don't you dare. Remember your life is in my hands." He pressed his lips against hers and she felt sick. He finally left her lips and licked his lips.

"Not Bad." He smirked and pulled out the same thing that made Daniel sleepy and injected her with it. He got up to walk to the two other men, who were eating their dinner. Wilhelmina sat there in awe heart beating fast, feeling drowsy. She couldn't see straight and the last thing she remembers is a laugh before she collapsed on the bed.

* * *

"She's not answering her phone. This isn't like her!" Marc squealed to Amanda who was sitting behind the huge orange circular desk.

"Sweetie, maybe she's just busy."

"Doing what? She's always here by 7 am and what time is it? Its 9 o'clock Mandy, something is wrong." He put his head on the desk and quickly lifted it back up. "I smell food." He turned to see Betty walking with two police officers.

"Oh look, Betty's being arrested by the fashion police." Amanda laughed before standing up and leaning over the desk to whisper to them. "Very hot fashion police."

"Amanda, this is serious. Daniel and Wilhelmina are missing."

* * *

**Today's top story, Co-Editors of popular fashion magazine MODE, have been reported missing as of today. No one can get in touch with Mrs. Meade or Mr. Cal Hartley, but we spoke to an Assistant; Betty Suarez who released a statement:**

_During this difficult time we are doing the best we can, if anyone has information leading to the whereabouts of Wilhelmina Slater and Daniel Meade it would be greatly appreciated_.

**No list of possible suspects at the time, but evidence was left behind and analysis is being done. More from this story throughout the day.**

Donnie shut the TV off as he got up and went to the bathroom, Daniel and Wilhelmina were in the same spots as last night, and Daniel began to wake. He looked around the room. Still slightly dizzy, he started to stand up, a little wobbly on his feet, as he saw Wilhelmina lying in the bed. _Is she still alive?_ He walked to the bed and stared down at her, she was breathing. He shook her lightly.

"Wilhelmina, get up." Nothing.

He shook her harder. "Wilhelmina?" This time her eyes slowly opened and she bolted up with panic on her face.

"Hey, it's okay, just me. You okay?"

"Yeah." She moved her legs to the side of the bed allowing room for Daniel to sit.

"Did they, you know?" He gestured at her.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes Daniel, I'm not in 5th grade, I can tell if someone did something to me."

They heard a flush and the sound of running water. "Well someone else is here."

The door opened to reveal Donnie, he had a smile on his face. "Well, look who's up. Have a nice sleep." He laughed walking to the window checking for something.

"Yes actually, it was quite relaxing." Daniel sarcastically replied.

"Keep it up Meade." Donnie remarked.

"Why do you keep looking out the window?"

"For Abe and Tiny, they should be bringing us a new car, just in case the police figure something out, so were making a move." He smiled and continued to look out. "They're here, get up."

Daniel was first to get up and looked at Wilhelmina who was still sitting there on the bed.

"I said get up." Donnie raised his voice.

Daniel took Wilhelmina by the hand and led her towards the door, where Donnie pushed them out so they wouldn't be seen. Abe took Wilhelmina to the front while they put Daniel in the back alone.

"Why is she going up front?" He asked Tiny.

"That's where we want her?" He threw Daniel in the back again and slammed the doors shut, locking them. In the front of the van there were two sections, two seats in front and a long seat behind those. Wilhelmina sat alone in the long seat for a few minutes, she saw this as the perfect opportunity to escape and as she moved on her feet, she heard the doors open. Abe got in on the drivers side while Donnie climbed back to sit next to her and Tiny occupied the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" She asked Donnie who sat next to her.

He turned his head to face her. "Don't worry, about it. Soon this will all be over."

* * *

"How did this happen?" Marc cried out collapsing on the couch.

After the news they tried to go on with running things at MODE but it wasn't the same. It was nearing 7 p.m when he did come home to find Betty there with Amanda.

"I don't know. I mean who would do this?" Amanda replied grabbing a bag of chips.

"Well, Wilhelmina wasn't the nicest person."

"Are you saying it's her fault?"

"No, I mean. Its just no one would want to take Daniel."

"You don't know that. My God, I can't imagine how she feels right now, she doesn't have a blackberry, her eyeliner, she's probably wearing the same outfit from yesterday, and she stuck with Daniel Meade."

"Maybe this is one of her kinky role playing games, where she's the damsel in distress."

"Amanda, now isn't the time. We have to find them."

"That's a great idea Marc, but there's not much we can do. I mean the police are trying as hard as they can, I doubt it we can do any better."

"Well we can pray to God, and hope that they are fine."


	3. You Better Run

_Hello all! Im back from my trip to NY and lets just say it was just AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! I didnt see Sondheim while i was there, but im going, trust me on that one!!!!!! LOL well anyways Im back now so im getting in the flow of things again so here is chapter 3! This goes out to those lovely ladies on MSN who always keep me laughing and making me feel good even when I'm down, this ship is more than a ship its like a big family who only want to see the best in everyone and thats cool, even if they are 5 and 6 hours ahead of me!! lol xD Enough gooshy goo stuff, Wilhelmommy wouldnt like that! LOL so here it is, special thanks to Kirsten for being my beta for this fic! :D so ENJOY!!!!! I dont require R&R but if you want to that would be nice, I really do read them. Oh and if you think you know who it is, think again you're probably wrong! :D_

_xoxo Jaz xoxo_

* * *

They were on the road for a good nine hours, Donnie had fallen asleep while Ade and Tiny talked animatedly as Abe drove. She turned her head around, though the window behind her, and called Daniels name.

"Huh?" He clearly had just woken up.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah, where are we?"

She looked out at her surroundings, saw all trees. "I have no idea."

"What time is it?"

"Uh, 7:30."

"Geesh, it's this dark already. Are you okay up there, nothing happened right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. We need to get out of here."

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here and fast." She spoke a little louder and Donnie started shifting before he woke up.

Wilhelmina watched him stretch and look at her with a smile.

"What?" She barked, she didn't mean for it to come out so aggressive.

He kept smiling, but didn't say a word.

"Hey, where are we?"

"We have been on 95 for a while, just crossed the border from New York to Pennsylvania."

"Good."

He turned back to Wilhelmina and moved closer. "You like the cold?"

"I've been in New York, most of my life, so I'm used to it."

She suddenly felt a hand on her knee and she looked up at him.

"Don't be scared, now at least. This is just the beginning." His hand moved up her leg at the hem of her skirt. It slid further up and Wilhelmina froze; she couldn't speak, she couldn't move.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You have really nice legs." She then felt his tongue behind her ear, as much as that was her "hot spot" instead of feeling aroused as normal, she felt sick and scared. Her breathing pace increased and before she let it go further, she did something unexpected. Using her elbow she let all of her self defense classes come into use by making contact with his nose, causing him to groan and fall back. Upon hearing this Abe and Tiny turned around, she swung and Tiny moved out the way to grab her arm. He pulled it towards him and she tried using her other arm to loosen the grip.

"Someone is feeling brave." He spat. With all the strength she had she used his grip to help bring her hands down to his pants and slammed down hard, he let go and began to grip his manhood, cursing her.

Abe, still driving tried to grab her again, letting go of the wheel to reach back. The car started to swerve and Daniel was in the back calling out Wilhelmina's name. The car kept moving until it came to a halt hitting a huge tree on the side of the parkway. Abe's face was now covered by the airbag. Wilhelmina flew forward and banged her head on the dashboard, while Tiny's head smashed a window. Donnie was still in the back in excruciating pain from the damage she did to his nose. Wilhelmina opened her eyes to see light and looked around at the bodies that were still. She put a hand up to her head and felt the blood, now wasn't the time for that. She grabbed the key and opened the passenger door, Tiny falling out on the way. She stumbled to the back to get Daniel out.

Once the doors opened Daniel jumped out and took in Wilhelmina's appearance. "What happened to you?"

"You ask too many damn questions, see if there is a flashlight in there we gotta go on foot." She heard voices and the driver's door open.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking bitch." She heard Donnie yell to Abe.

"Daniel, come on." She urged.

"Wait, I can't find anything."

"Hurry up."

He found a flashlight but couldn't find anything else. She started to hear footsteps and she reached in the van to pull Daniel out.

"Let's go!" He obeyed and they ran into the woods.

Abe and Donnie rounded the corner and all they saw was a flash of red disappear behind the bushes. They felt like they were running for an eternity. Wilhelmina was in the lead with Daniel close behind they had no idea where they were going, how Wilhelmina managed to get that far in 5 inch heels still amazed him. She suddenly stopped out of nowhere and bent down.

"Shit!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Daniel was out of breath.

"My ankle, I think I sprained it." She started breathing heavily, closing her eyes from the pain.

Daniel swiftly lifted her off her feet and carried her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held her head to his chest. It was so surreal to him, Wilhelmina looking to him for protection. They continued to walk until Daniel found an open, yet secluded, area and laid her down.

"No, no, no. This is Chanel, it doesn't go on dirt."

He sighed and placed her on her feet and took his jacket off lying it down on the ground for her. "Happy?"

She smiled and took a seat, he sat down with her. He then reached to take her shoe off. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see what damage was done." He applied pressure on her ankle and she took a deep intake of air. "That hurts?"

"What do you think Daniel?"

"You know what fine. Sorry for helping. Damn, even in a moment of crisis you find some way to be that annoying bitch from the office."

"She never left!"

"Okay, fine then. I will leave you and your bitch attitude alone."

He got up and began to walk away. _He wouldn't leave me here._

"Daniel?" He ignored her and kept walking.

"Daniel?" He still didn't answer.

"Okay Fuck, Daniel, get back here!" She screamed. He smiled, laughing at how much she depended on him. He walked back over and sat down laughing.

"Asshole." She smirked and looked at him. His laugh faded. "What?"

"Your head, you have something."

"It's just a scratch, it will be fine."

"No, it won't." He scooted closer to her, now they were side by side facing opposite directions.

He reached down into his pockets and pulled out a napkin, and wiped the blood off her forehead.

"You got some in your hair too."

"Great, now I'm going to need a relaxer and a deep conditioner."

He laughed. "And you're gonna want to see a doctor."

"No, I'm fine." She grimaced when he took the napkin away and the air invaded the scrape on her head.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah." She took the napkin and kept it there for a while, looking up. "Thanks."

"Sure." He looked up at the stars.

"You think were ever gonna make it out of here."

"I have no idea."


	4. Ready or Not

Here is chapter 4, and I want to remind you guys of something that will be happening in future chapters, this isnt a light and fluffy fic so if thats what your expecting your reading the wrong story. I will admit things get a bit darker and if you cant handle it don't go on...okay! Just warning you know so you dont complain later!!! Other than that enjoy lovessss!!!!

* * *

Marc paced back and forth by the phone, waiting for any kind of news good or bad. Betty had just got off the phone with Claire Meade, who was fully in tears regarding her son's disappearance. She was visiting Alexis and DJ, and would be in New York by the next day. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Ah, who brought Mexico in here?"

"It's my ringtone Amanda." Betty scowled as she walked to answer it.

"Oh, like the Cha Cha Slide." She nodded and lay on the pillow.

"Betty Suarez."

"Hi Ms. Suarez, I'm Officer Hunt with the Daniel Meade and Wilhelmina Slater investigation. My partner Officer Thomas told me you would be the immediate contact if we found something."

"Yes, that's me. Did anything new show up?"

"Actually yes, witnesses reported around 10:30 they saw a white van parked out front, and fortunately we have the tags and will be locating that van shortly."

"Oh that's great!" Betty looked at Marc and smiled, he grimaced.

"It can be, the problem is they could be anywhere by now. It's been almost 24 hours, so we will keep an eye out. You shouldn't worry Ms Suarez this is what the New York State Police are for."

"Thank you so much."

"Goodnight."

She set the phone back down and walked to the couch placing her head in her hands. "Well that was…informative."

"Yeah, gosh I really hope they are okay. I don't think Daniel has survived this long without any one that will willingly help him."

"I don't think Willie has survived this long, with such an annoying person as Daniel."

"Yet she spends all her days with you."

"Oh Burrrrn." Amanda shot up from the couch, Marc stared her back down and she shut her eyes, laughing inwardly.

* * *

"Fuck!" Donnie exclaimed banging a hand on the door.

"What?" Tiny asked rubbing his neck.

"They took the flashlight."

Abe was on the side talking on the phone, clearly the person on the other side was pissed that they escaped; and since Donnie removed a mask, his identity was known.

"What did he say?" Tiny asked.

"Basically that we are 'dumbasses' and that he is sending over a new car."

"Let's go." Donnie said, holding on to his gun.

"What? What are you doing?" Tiny replied.

"We are gonna find that bitch and kill her."

"We can't, you heard boss."

"Fuck Boss."

* * *

Wilhelmina was sleeping on Daniels jacket, resting peacefully. Daniel looked at her and was amazed at how breathtakingly beautiful she was. He knew she was gorgeous but the light that shone down through the darkness illuminated her features perfectly. He was taken out of a trance when he heard footsteps and hushed whispers.

"Oh Shit!" He spoke to himself and shook Wilhelmina awake.

"What the hell Daniel? Again?"

"We gotta go. They are coming."

Wilhelmina's eyes widened and she hopped on her feet a little too fast, because when she applied to much pressure on it, she shouted. "God!"

The voices stopped and so did footsteps then they heard a loud yell. "Over here!"

"Damn it, Wilhelmina."

"Sorry."

They began to run in the other direction, Wilhelmina holding her shoes limping as they ran and Daniel in front of her. He looked to see that she was struggling and stopped to reach down and pick her up.

"What are you doing?"

"You're running too slowly and this will work better."

"No it won't! You cannot carry me and run at the same time, we will fall. I can do it myself."

"Shut up Wilhelmina you can't. Now I'm not gonna pick you up." He turned around. "Hop on."

"You're kidding!"

"Wilhelmina DO IT."

She snorted and pulled her skirt up a little and hopped on Daniels back wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He turned his head to the side looking at her dead in the face.

"You good?" He said staring at her lips.

"I'm fine, go!" He pushed aside all inappropriate thoughts and held on to her thighs to keep them up and ran like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"Come on Abe!" Donnie shouted, while still running.

"I am."

They saw Daniel and Wilhelmina briefly before they started running. It was full on cat and mouse. They stopped when they came to a three way trail. "Where'd they go?" Abe asked.

"Does it look like I know?"

"Damn it! Come on lets go back and wait for the car, then we can get some flashlights and look better." Donnie began to walk and Abe sulked after him.

* * *

"Are they still there?" She asked hiding behind the tree, still on Daniels back.

"Hush."

He peeked out and saw them walking away. When Daniel moved his foot he tripped and lost his balance, causing them to fall backwards, Wilhelmina landed hard on her back. As she opened her mouth to yell Daniel quickly turned his body around and clasped a hand around her mouth, muffling her screams.

"You done?" She nodded her head and he let go of her mouth.

"Fuck Daniel. That hurt."

"Shut up." He replied looking at her, still on top of her not moving.

"Daniel move."

"Oh yeah." He shifted aside and lay next to her.

She was about to talk again when they could hear voices. He placed and had around her mouth again, and she bit his hand.

"Ouch."

"Stop doing that, I'm a grown woman not a kid."

"Whatever."

They lay side by side until he turned on his side to look at her. "I never noticed your eyes."

She opened her eyes and turned on her side facing him. "What?"

"Your eyes, I figured they would be pure black or demon red but they aren't they are, like.."

"Blue, green, gray." She finished for him.

"Yeah, but they are really blue tonight."

"Yeah, well they change color depending on my makeup, clothes, lighting, mood and why am I telling you this?" She went back to her position on her back.

"Because it's interesting. And because I think they are pretty."

She laughed.

"What? They are. I'm a sucker for nice eyes, too bad you're a bitch and I'm too busy hating you to notice these things."

"Please Daniel, even if you weren't my mortal enemy you'd never have a shot. I'm not stupid."

"And neither am I. But I'm sure I would have had a chance."

"You're a cocky thing aren't you?"

"Please you are too."

"I can be; I'm Wilhelmina Slater."

"So?"

"So, I've earned the right to be cocky I'm successful, hardworking not to mention drop dead gorgeous and you are…"

"The same!"

"Sure." She closed her eyes. And he grabbed her shoulders turning her to face him. He looked deep in her eyes.

"I am." She watched as she felt him leaning closer.

"We should go. I don't hear anything."

"Yeah." Daniel looked away and got up helping Wilhelmina to her feet.

"I can walk from here."

He nodded and stood beside her in silence as they walked through the woods. When he finally got the courage to say something; Daniel felt his feet being lifted off the path and his back making contact with the ground. Wilhelmina thought she saw everything in slow motion as Donnie came for her knocking her to the ground and picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder as they walked back to the highway.


	5. Lost and Not Found

_Okay, as I said this fic isnt light and fluffy, and contains some dark, deep, sensitive stuff. Its not funny, and its not really a joke stuff like this happens trust me I know, from personal observations and experiences. So if you dont think you can handle certain situations I repeat dont read Im not being mean, im letting you know so no one will be offended or anything. Other than that, here is chapter 5! Thanks to K for always being an awesome beta, and to the fam fam for um making me write and talk when we're all bored. Also for someone who happens to be out of town.......... xD Love ya_

_xoxo Jaz_

* * *

Again she woke up, this time she found the seats to be more comfortable; she could actually see and her hands weren't bound by ropes. Her head rested on the glass window as she slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

"Morning Sunshine." Donnie laughed looking at her through the mirror. She didn't respond. "Oh you don't have to talk now, I mean you almost got away there, too bad you can't keep your mouth shut."

"Where's Daniel." She asked questioning why she even asked in the first place.

"Well we figured when you two are together you tend to cause more trouble than you do when separated."

She turned her head around and looked at a car behind them."I think that car is following us?"

"No, that's just Abe and Tiny. We did separate cars too, just in case you feel the need to try to hit me again. You pack a pretty good elbow."

"Thanks." She mumbled.

It was silent again as they continued down the road before Donnie made a sharp turn, following a dirt road path hidden behind trees. As they drove Wilhelmina took the time to observe her surroundings, memorizing the way out, just in case. They pulled up to a single cabin home, it looked pretty inviting but still in the middle of nowhere.

Donnie turned off the engine and turned around to look at her. "We're home."

* * *

"Hey, we are closing up!" Yelled someone from the toll, that led to the scrap yard.

The person driving the car didn't stop and continued to go, before stopping the car all the way in the back, pouring gasoline and lighting a match. As the figure walked away from the scene the car behind him exploded, and the toll booth operator was in shock.

"Hey you can't do that!" He met the figure half way.

"I just did. You never saw me." And with that the figure walked away into the darkness never to be seen again. On they way out the person pulled out a phone and dialed some numbers.

"It's done. Don't make me clean up your mess again. I will get there as soon as I can, whatever you do, don't lose them."

* * *

Officer Hunt and Officer Thomas had cars up and down the coast searching for any evidence. One of the cars signaled to them that there were tyre marks but no car on the freeway near Pittsburg, PA. They gathered a team to go out and search the woods, to see if any evidence was left. As they split up to search the woods, Hunt felt something under his foot and bent down to pick it up; a single, gold, Christian Louboutin, high heel.

Betty heard a knock on her door; it was 2 am, who the hell is knocking on her door. She woke from the bed and walked out into the living room, noticing Marc and Amanda still there and wondering why they were even still there she could have swore that they left, and also why they didn't answer the door. The knock was heard again.

"I'm coming!" Betty replied groggily.

She took the chain off and opened the door."."

"Hello Betty, I came as soon as I could." She walked past Betty and put on the light causing Marc and Amanda to groan.

"Mrs. Meade, its two in the morning we can talk about this when I come in tomorrow."

"I just needed someone to talk to Betty. Also what if the police find some evidence I want to be here."

There was another knock on the door. "Sure, I am up at 2 o'clock in the morning. Knock away." Betty replies sarcastically answering the door.

"Officer Hunt? Hi."

"Ms. Suarez, may we come in we have some more information." She opens the door and gestures for them to come in.

"Sorry to bother, but when new evidence is found we would like to show you first. -Arnold." He directed at the other officer and he pulled out a shoe.

Marc's eyes widened. "O-M-G!" He said slowly walking over to the shoe snatching it out his hand and covering his mouth. "Where did you get this?"

"We found it in the woods in Pittsburg, PA. There were also tire tracks but there was no vehicle to be found."

"What is it?" Betty scrunched up her face.

"Betty, look I know you have no sense of fashion, but if you cannot tell that this," she pointed at the gold shoe in Marc's hand, "is a shoe. You need fashion therapy." Amanda broke it down slowly word by word.

"I know that Amanda. The significance?"

"It's Wilhelmina's." Marc answered. "Was there anything else?" Marc gulped.

"A suit jacket."

"Daniel." Betty whispered.

"Also, samples of blood. We gave those to the lab to analyze to see if there is a match in the database. Maybe even find a suspect."

"But there is still no vehicle." Claire asked.

"Nothing, but I assure you we are trying. Sorry to be a bother I just thought you should know, there is a 50/50 chance they are still alive, and we will do all we can."

"Thanks." Betty replied walking them to the door, shutting the door Betty looked down to see a pack of matches on the ground. "Oh, they dropped these." Turning to face Marc, Amanda and Claire.

"Ew." Amanda snorted lying down.

"Throw them away." Marc asked and lay back on the couch with Amanda.

Betty threw them out and led Claire to a guest room, before heading back off into her own bed.

* * *

It was a small Cabin House, deep in the woods and it stood alone. Donnie opened her door and told her to get out, she did as was told.

"You know, I'm still wondering why you keep dragging this out, I mean you can kill me already."

"Oh trust me I would love nothing more than to put a silver bullet through your beautiful head, but I can't, not yet. After all, this wasn't meant for you." He smirked and Wilhelmina put on a fake smile as they walked into the house. As she walked through the house she took in her surroundings, looking for escape routes just in case. She was lead up stairs to a room, that had only a mattress in the corner. Donnie threw her inside and locked the door. Meanwhile, he headed down the stairs and watched as Abe and Tiny came in with Daniel in tow.

"Downstairs." They nodded and headed down the stairs into the basement. Once they arrived a light flicked on and they tied Daniel to a chair making the position extremely uncomfortable.

"Can I ask you a question?" Daniel asked while getting his hands tied, again.

"What?"

"Why me? What have I done? I mean if Wilhelmina and I were kidnapped I'd be sure it's her fault. I mean a lot of people, really don't like her. I have no idea who would want me dead."

"Well I really don't have an explanation for you; boss said you are just always in the way. It's time for someone to take care of you. I don't make the decisions here. I just get paid to take care of the situation." Abe smiled.

"Where is Wilhelmina?"

Donnie stepped forward and knelt down."Doesn't matter. For you two hating each other, you ask about each other a lot. You fucking her?"

"NO!" Daniel shouted quickly. "Of course not, we can't even stand each other."

"Sure you may not like her, doesn't mean you don't wanna fuck her?"

"I don't wanna fuck Wilhelmina Slater. There I said it."

"I don't believe you."

"Well I don't care if you don't believe me. I don't want to, if you want to that's fine by me." He stopped talking after realizing what he said. "I mean, no, you shouldn't want to either."

"No, that was actually my plan, before I killed her at least." Donnie smiled.

"Does your boss know about this?"

"Boss doesn't have to know everything right?" Donnie winked at Daniel and laughed. "Well, sleep tight Meade. Before you know it you won't have to worry about waking up to this ever again." He headed up the stairs and the doors slammed.

"Where is he going?" Daniel asked Tiny who was left in the room with him.

"You heard what he said."

"He's going to, you know."

"Obviously, Meade, she's a free woman, he can do whatever he likes."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"Oh, Meade if there's one thing you have to know about Donnie. He always gets what he wants."

* * *

Abe was in the living room talking on the phone when he heard Donnie coming up. "Hey, is he taken care of." Abe asked.

"Yeah, for now, Tiny is with him." Donnie took his jacket off and headed into the bathroom to grab a condom, he came out and Abe looked at him with widened eyes.

"What are you doing with that?"

Donnie didn't stop and kept heading up the stairs. "What do you think?"

"Donnie, I don't think it's a good idea. We should stick with the plan."

"He didn't say I wasn't allowed to fuck her."

"But, if you do, what if she doesn't want to."

"Then I'll make her. Are you getting scared?"

"No, I just didn't know this was part of the job?"

"What was?"

"Rape."

"It's not rape; it's simply getting what I want. She'll get over it once she gets into it."

"What if she doesn't get into it?" Abe spoke louder, getting bolder.

"She will." Donnie growled. "Why do you care so much? Were gonna kill her soon anyway. We should have some fun."

"I' m not down with that."

"Oh well suit yourself. There is no way I will let that," He pointed upstairs. "Go to waste."

Abe was about to speak again when he heard the click of a gun. "You should go downstairs with Tiny; you know how unreliable he can be." Abe nodded and headed down the stairs watching as Donnie walked slowly up the stairs.

* * *

She was cold, bare footed and scared out of her mind. She heard noises downstairs but couldn't make out the words. She heard footsteps behind the door and saw the knob turn. She pushed herself farther into the wall, knees up to her chest, a position she wasn't used to since she was a child being afraid of getting a spanking. As the door flew open she recognized the figure in the doorway, a gun in one hand and his hand clasping something in a fist in the other. He walked over to the dresser and put the gun on it and opening his hand. He took off his shoes and Wilhelmina knew exactly what was happening.

"Now this can be done the easy way, or the hard way, either way; it's happening."

Wilhelmina tightened her eyes shut and started to breathe heavily. She felt as if the room was spinning as she felt him come closer; he tugged at her legs to pull her down and laid her on the mattress. As he hovered over top of her he told her to open her eyes and she did, looking at how dark his own were, showing no ounce of human emotion or remorse for what he was about to do.


	6. Manipulation and Fear

_You know I really dont have much to say, here is chapter 6 after many threats and things, its here! Thanks for the reviews guys it means alot :) , hope you enjoy reading and just cuz Betty is going down the toliet doesnt mean I have to!(you know what i mean)_

_love you all, even you lurkers :D_

_Jazzy_

* * *

**Friday 2:00a.m Yorktown, Virginia **

Daniel watched Abe walk down the stairs, go to the corner and bang his head lightly on the wall. "Where is Donnie?"

Abe ignores him and pulls a box out of his jacket pocket; cigarettes. He takes one out and lights up, inhaling deeply. Tiny and Daniel watch him from their positions. It's silent until they hear a huge crash above them. Abe closes his eyes and puts his head down, as Daniels eyes frantically move around the room.

"What was that?"

"How should I know?" Tiny snapped. They heard another crash and then a scream.

"What the hell is going on?" Daniel replied. "Wilhelmina!" He screamed as loud as he could over and over until Abe spoke.

"Shut the hell up. She can't hear you." He let out a puff of smoke.

"He'd better not lay a hand on her." Daniel clenched his teeth, tightening his fists in the ropes.

"Too late." Abe stared at him directly in the eyes.

**Xxx**

She was usually not afraid of anything, but this was an exception. Her bare back was on the mattress and she felt numb, the body on top of her was still, cold and unnerving. His head was buried in the crook of her neck and she was looking up at the ceiling. She wasn't crying; because, well, Wilhelmina Slater doesn't cry. She wanted to, but she couldn't bring herself to let out such an emotion. She felt his breath on her and finally looked down to see the position she was in.

Wanting not to wake him she slowly tried to unwrap her legs from around him, which was hard to do when her 5'7 frame couldn't compare to his 6' 225 pounds. She managed to move him off to the side, but he woke up. He smiled at her and she felt sick to the stomach, but he surprised her and got up found his boxers and slipped them on. As he redressed, Wilhelmina buttoned the remainder of her blouse that he didn't rip, and pulled down her skirt that was gathered around her hips.

"Well, that was better than I expected." He let out a low laugh. "Nothing to say, huh?"

She stared at him; no expression her face, but her mind was buzzing, that much he could tell.

"Oh don't act like you didn't know this was going to happen." He walked up to her and patted her leg, and she looked at the hand.

"Don't touch me." She growled.

He laughed and moved his hand away.

"As you wish." He got up slowly taking one last look at her before leaving the room and closing the door.

She slowly got up and walked to the dresser and stared at her reflection. She noticed her normally perfect, flawless skin was covered with bruises and scratches, not only externally, but internally. She placed her hands on the dresser and held her head down as her mind wandered to a place she hadn't been in years.

_She and Rhonda sat in the room playing with dolls. As usual Trace came in the room drunk, complaining they were talking too loudly._

"_You're not my father." Wanda barked._

"_I'm tired of your shit Wanda." He grabbed her by her collar and dragged her out of the room and into another smaller bedroom; her innocent 13 year old eyes looking up at his dark ones, afraid._

She remembers everything from that night, they way she was thrown, the words he said, the alcohol she smelled, and way his hands felt, she remembers her scream and no one was there to care. She looked at her reflection and noticed the tears in her eyes, hoping she would never have to relive that again, yet she did.

**Xxx**

**Friday 8:00a.m Betty's Apartment Manhattan, NY**

When she woke up to her familiar buzzer, she heard noises in the apartment. Slowly she pulled her legs to one side of the bed, wiped her eyes and stretched. As she walked out of her room into the kitchen she noticed Marc and Amanda still sleeping.

"Wake up guys." Betty tapped Marc on the shoulder and Amanda shot up and screamed.

"What is it?" Marc shot up and asked.

"I had the worst nightmare, we were at Betty's and she just woke up and came out here to get us and she looked like a monster. I'm scared, make her go away." She clutched to Marc.

"Very funny Amanda; look you two should go get dressed so we can get to Mode."

"Ha! Like we will listen to you Suarez."

"But you will listen to me." Three heads turned as they watched Claire Meade appear.

"I don't remember her in my dream." Amanda whispered.

"Betty is right; even though Wilhelmina and Daniel are gone there is still a magazine that needs to be put out. I need you at the office, I'm sure I can take care of everything on this end. For now, Betty is in charge."

"What!" Marc and Amanda exclaimed in unison.

"Marc, you will work as Creative Director, see if Wilhelmina has taught you anything besides plotting, scheming, and blackmailing. And Amanda, work the phones."

With that Claire walked back to the back and Amanda and Marc stood up heading for the door.

"See you at work Boss!" Amanda smiled.

**Xxx**

**Cabin House Basement 10:00am **

Daniel woke up when he heard the shattering of glass above him. He looked around the room and saw that he was alone. He frantically started moving around in the chair, trying to connect his feet with the ground. Once he did he started walking to the corner of the room trying to find something to cut the ropes with. He heard the door creak open and hurriedly sat back down, closing his eyes. He could hear the footsteps approaching and he felt cold water in his face.

"Oops! I guess I should have said wake-up first huh?" Abe laughed.

Daniel gritted his teeth. Abe reached behind Daniel and started to untie the ropes. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Why are you letting me go?"

"Does it matter? Look I'm being fairly nice here letting you come upstairs with us for a bite to eat. I could leave you here starving."

Daniel didn't say another word.

As they walked up the stairs, Daniel mumbled a 'Thank You' and was lead to a kitchen.

On the table were various fruits, toast and eggs. Not his typical breakfast but he was starving.

"Sit."

He followed and pulled out a chair, grabbing a plate. Abe sat across from him.

"Why are you being nice?"

"I'm not being nice, I'm hungry and Tiny and Donnie went out. I hate being by myself." He hit a soft spot.

"Where is Wilhelmina?" Daniel asked stuffing his mouth with eggs.

"Upstairs."

Daniel slowly got up.

"Sit."

Daniel looked at Abe dead in the eyes and followed. "Why did they leave you here? That wasn't nice."

"I don't know." Abe said avoiding Daniels eyes. "I figured that Donnie would let me in on everything before Tiny, but I guess I was wrong."

Daniel sensed exactly what was going on and saw a glint in Abe's eye. He didn't want to do this, and if Daniel played his cards right and remembered his Shakespeare he could divide the three men. "Well, if I must be perfectly honest. I don't think its right. I mean it's pretty evident who has the brains behind this."

"What are you saying?"

"I mean, I know there is your boss, but it sounds like Donnie is trying to play on his own team. I don't think the boss would like that too much, do you Abe?"

He shook his head.

"Honestly its clear who is the stronger man here, you shouldn't have to take any shit from anyone except the boss. To me it seems like Donnie is using you. Do you get paid for this?"

He nodded.

"Well I have a feeling once he kills Wilhelmina and I, you and Tiny are next. Like you said Donnie gets what he wants right?" Daniel bit into the toast to hide a smirk, he was good at this. He watched as Abe face showed many inflicting emotions from angry, to worry and he just put his head down.

"I'm just looking out for you Abe. Your smart, but ask yourself; if he doesn't listen to the boss, is he really trustworthy?" Daniel sipped some orange juice and stood up. "I'll lead myself to the basement."

As Daniel walked away, he realized he could have bolted for the door, but he didn't he wanted to see how exactly this scene would play out, it would only be a matter of time.

**xxx**

**MODE Offices 1:00p.m**

They had been at MODE for 5 hours so far, and surprisingly things were running smoothly. More smoothly than last time Betty Suarez was in charge, Marc noted. The meeting in the conference room went surprisingly well. Marc had pretty good direction where he wanted ads, styles, and features. Amanda was, well Amanda.

As the staff were heading out; Claire Meade made her way in followed by Officers Hunt and Thomas.

"Mrs. Meade, what's going on?"

"We have more information."

"Well, what."

"The vehicle used was blown up last night in a scrap yard in Philly."

"Do they know who?"

"The man at the entrance wasn't very descriptive, but we can look through security tapes."

"It was dark." Marc chimed in.

"That is true, but I'm sure there is enough light for us to get tags or something. We have men on the scene checking footprints and other things. We'll be sure to let you know if anything comes up."

"Thank you so much." Betty said as the walked away.

She sat down at the conference table along with Marc and Claire and put her head in her hands. Amanda came rushing in the room. "Bettttty! You have a present!"

Amanda dumped an envelope in front of Betty and stood hands on her hips. She looked at it and saw no return address and shrugged, she opened it and pulled out a napkin, a letter and two pictures. Her eyes widened at the sight, she held her breath and thrust the items back in, sliding it over for the others to see.

They all had similar reactions and Marc pulled out his inhaler trying to calm his breathing. Time was running out, that much was obvious. The bullet, blood on the napkin, pictures of an unconscious Daniel and Wilhelmina; along with a note that read:

_Back off. This is only the beginning; keep it up and you're next Suarez._


	7. Let Me Hold You

_Well it happened today I had to let something that was near and dear to me go. I've been with this show from the very very beginning and watching it go, really sucks. But the finale did not disappoint. I never realized how much the character Wilhelmina Slater meant to me, until i stumbled across something on tumblr. Anywho the show may be gone, but fic still live on! So here it is...Deticated to you all that have been here with me reading and reviewing, and furthermore to those 5 wonderful ladies(you know who) who I wouldnt have met if it hadnt been for Ugly Betty, and they stay up with me all hours of the night talking about fun, crazy and most times very naughty things xD I love you guys so much you dont even know it! We should mourn the loss of a wonderful show but Celebrate the life of this groundbreaking series that made us laugh cry and most importantly introduced us to the hotness that is 00 Bowler! xD_

* * *

**Virginia 4:00p.m**

It was around 4 by the time Tiny and Donnie arrived, they had gone to the post office for another quick delivery for Betty and Co. Once they returned they walked straight into the kitchen and saw that the basement door was open.

"Why is the door open?" Donnie asked.

Abe took a large sip from his glass. "I let him up here."

"Why the hell did you do that? He could have escaped, you dumbass."

"But he didn't. I'm not like Tiny, I know how to supervise."

"You're not the damn boss, you listen to me!" Donnie yelled.

From the basement Daniel smiled as his plans were coming to a boil. From upstairs Wilhelmina heard the yelling and arguing. She sat against the wall thinking back on everything that happened, and how and why she deserved what she got. She heard a knock at the window. She ignored it at first, but heard it more and more as they became louder. She headed to the window and looked out, she saw a smiling Daniel Meade below. She opened the window and leaned out. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm getting us out of here!"

"How? I'm stuck up here and you're down there."

"Climb out the window."

"That's not going to happen."

"Wilhelmina, you have to. I got you!"

"No." Daniel sighed and walked around the house finding what he was looking for. He took the ladder and placed it in front of the ledge. "Climb out to the ledge and then go down the ladder."

She sighed heavily and looked back before taking a leap of faith. She stepped out on the ledge, as he told her, and starting climbing down the ladder; Daniel holding the other end. Once she was within reach Daniel grabbed her hips to help her down and she quickly panicked.

"Woah, what's up with you?"

"Don't do that!" She looked down and Daniel looked at her trying to figure out why she would have such a response to his harmless action. He then remembered the night before and nodded his head. Once she was on the ground Daniel took her hand.

"Let's go and fast."

"I remember the way out, I think."

"Good." They began to run away from the house.

Xxx

**Virginia 5:00pm**

After moments of yelling, Abe walked out the house for a smoke and Donnie went upstairs, wanting to take out some frustration. When he unlocked the door he noticed the room was empty and the window was open.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He screamed and ran down to the basement. Noticing the little window was shattered and it was empty. He stomped up the stairs and slammed the screen door open. "They escaped you dumbass." He hit Abe upside the head. "We're going to find them and fucking kill them stay your ass here." Donnie grabbed Tiny and they ran through the woods.

As they ran away, Abe made a phone call on his phone; smiling.

Wilhelmina noticed this was the second time she was running, barefoot this time. It was not the time to be worrying about appearance, her Chanel was ripped her jacket was gone, her blouse was dirty, she had scrapes on her legs and bruises on her arms and back. Daniel looked the same a bruise on his head and cuts on his face, his suit jacket ripped and his dress pants covered in dirt. They didn't stop, until they reached what looked like a rocky cliff it was about 12 feet off the ground and there was a little path to lead down but they didn't have time. At the bottom was a body of water.

"We have to jump."

"No, I don't swim."

"Come on Daniel it's either jump or die. You shouldn't care about your hair." She mocked.

"It's not my hair I care about Wilhelmina. I can't swim."

She sighed and took his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"We're jumping in. Hold your nose." She pulled him to the edge.

"Wilhelmina I told you I can not s-"

"JUMP!" She yelled and before he knew it his feet were off the ground as he headed towards the circle of blue liquid that was beneath him. He shut his eyes tight and he felt the impact of the water hit his skin, so hard it burned. The water surrounded them and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt a hand pull him up and he could breathe again.

Wilhelmina held him up one arm wrapped around his waist keeping them afloat. "You Okay?"

"Yeah! No thanks to you could have said ready set go."

She let him go and he started ducking under the water. She pulled him back up and held him closer to her. "You done being a baby?"

He looked up at her, and noticed her hair was soaking wet, her make up had long faded away, and she was breathing erratically.

"What are you staring at Meade?"

"You're wet."

"Really I didn't notice us jumping fourteen feet into an unknown body of water. It's not the first time I've gotten wet."

Daniel had to push out all the thoughts that came to his mind but couldn't help when a smirk appeared on his face. "I'm sure it isn't." It must have sounded dirtier than it should have because she dropped him and swam over to where there was steady ground to hold on to. He was kicking in the water madly as Wilhelmina watched on the dirt ground she found on the side of the lake. She lifted herself on it and sat; she looked up and saw that the cliff covered her so if they looked down they wouldn't see her. She laughed as she watched Daniel struggle in the water, she knew he could swim; who was he kidding?

"Daniel, give it up." She laughed at him.

He floated to surface and treaded water. "My cover is blown." He swam towards where she was and lifted him self up on the ground sitting beside her.

"Nice Try."

"You almost believed me."

"Whatever."

"So you would have saved my life?"

"Daniel no, god I just didn't want them to see us." She was smiling.

"It's okay I won't tell. Your secret is safe with me." He nudged her with his shoulder laughing.

"Shhh." She silenced him. They couldn't hear talking but they heard rattling of leaves. Still on the edge Wilhelmina peeked up and saw them heading down the rocks.

"They are coming down, how long can you hold your breath?"

"Not that long."

"Well you're gonna have to." She hopped off and turned around hands on the ledge and Daniel did the same.

"When I say go; go under and do not come up until I tap you."

He nodded. They waited a couple more seconds to the point where they could see them but they didn't see Daniel and Wilhelmina and she signaled for them to go under. Wilhelmina hoped they would do what she planned they would in her head. They would look for a minute get pissed and climb back up looking around else where. She was right because after 2 minutes she and Daniel were trying to regain their breathing patterns. A cold air came over them and it caused them to get chilly.

"You know since our clothes are wet, we should take them off so we don't get Hypothermia."

"Are you trying to get me naked Meade?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"No I'm just saying."

"We won't get hypothermia we aren't in the water anymore."

"Okay, well if we take them off our clothes will dry quicker."

"Is that all you got? I'm sure that's a big hit with the ladies."

"Fine, let's go for a swim. I mean there is nothing else to do. I'll race you to the other side and back."

"You are so childish."

"Are you afraid of losing?"

"I never lose."

"Do it."

"No."

"Scaredy Cat."

"Really?"

He started squawking like a chicken.

"You're on."

She stood up and pulled her blouse over her head and began to take her skirt off. Daniel, sitting down, just gaped at her.

"Are you going to stand and look like a lifeless doll or are you gonna race me." She had her hand on her hip and he shook his head.

"Yeah." He stood up eyes still on hers.

"Wipe off the drool Daniel."

He took of his pants and suit shirt and jacket; they both stood in just their underwear. Before he knew it Wilhelmina was already in the water halfway to the other side. The longer they were in the water the warmer it became after the little race and Daniel's fake drowning they realized the water was shallow in some parts and they could touch the ground. They were close, Wilhelmina was aware, maybe too close.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What, my eyes again?" She smirked

"No, it's serious."

"What?"

"Last night or early this morning, what happened?"

She was quiet and just looked him.

"You can tell me."

"Nothing Daniel, I don't want to talk about it." She turned her head away and started to swim back to where their clothes were.

"You'll feel better if you let it out."

"How the hell would you know, have you ever been in this predicament?"

"I was onl-"

"Stop acting like you care Daniel because we both know you don't, we're not friends, we're only stuck in this situation because of you!"

"So it's my fault all this happened?"

"Yes!"

"Okay I told them to take you, then inject us with whatever, for you to sprain your ankle for us to be brought here, and for you to get…"

"GET WHAT!" Wilhelmina screamed.

"Never mind." He put his head down.

"Can't say it, fine I'll remind you what happened Daniel. I was raped okay, not something you'd expect to hear. Less than 24 hours ago I had involuntary sex with someone that has semi control of my life! Happy? I said it and I still don't feel any better about it! It's your fault I'm caught in this mess, I don't owe you a thing Daniel especially any kind of friendship your trying to form!"

"Wilhelmina I'm-"

"You're sorry, I don't need your sympathy Daniel. I'm a big girl."

"God Wilhelmina for once in your life can you not be such a controlling bitch I'm trying to help!"

"I don't want nor need your help Daniel!"

"Yes you do, I helped you out of here, I could have let you stay up there but I didn't. It's because I care Wilhelmina, whether you like it or not I do care what happens to you because without you who knows the person I'd become, you've helped me more than both of us know. Believe or not, we need each other."

Wilhelmina just stared at him his confession had her in awe. He took advantage of this situation and pulled her by her neck crashing his lips to her, she let him briefly.

"No." She turned around getting out of the water and redressing Daniel reluctantly followed; head down, sighing.

Xxxxx

**Suarez House 7:00pm**

Betty arrived at her home with Marc, Amanda and Claire in tow. "I can't believe someone wants to kill Aunt Betty!" Justin squealed.

"Justin!" Hilda yelled.

"What? This is the most exciting thing that's happened to our family, since Grandpa was on the run from the IRS."

"Upstairs, now."

He sulked and told everyone goodnight. "Aunt Betty?"

"Yes." Betty lifted her head to look at him.

"If you die can I rent your apartment?"

"Justin!" Hilda and Papi yelled.

"Sorry!" He ran up the stairs into his bedroom.

"Mija, nothing will go wrong."

"You don't know that Papi, these people aren't playing."

"Did you call the cops?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, what if they find out? They might go after her and then me! I'm to pretty to die." Marc added holding on to Amanda.

"Sweetie." She ran her hand through his hair.

"Well, I think you should say something. If not, I will." Hilda snapped.

"Hilda, I can handle this myself. I will tell them when I feel comfortable. Right now I need a place to stay. This person knows too much."

"Anything for you Mija." Ignacio kissed her forehead.

"Are they staying?" Hilda pointed.

"Can they?"

"Of course. Are you guys hungry I was made tacos for dinner."

"Sure." Claire responded.

"Yuck." Marc spat.

"Hell yes. Bring it Papa Suarez!" She grabbed his arm and led him to the kitchen.

Xxxx

**Virginia 8:00pm**

As they continued walking it was silent, walking past the same tree, Daniel spoke up. "Do you know where we are going?"

"Yes."

"You sure, we passed the same tree three times."

"Fine, then you find the way out of here."

He took the lead and they walked a couple of minutes before approaching another log house. "It's another house, maybe someone is there." Daniel pointed.

"I don't think so, looks suspicious."

"It's the only way Wilhelmina."

She gave a long sigh and walked to the house. Looking through the windows they saw nothing in the house. The fire place and lights were off, everything was neat. Daniel turned the knob on the front door surprised when it opened. "Hey, it's open."

"So? We're not going in."

"Come on." He grabbed her inside and closed the door behind them locking it. "There. Safe, no one will even know." She nodded and walked to the small, neat living room. Daniel put on some lights, looking through the house.

"This will do for now, at least until we can find our way back. I'm sure there will be a map, compass or phone here."

"You know how to use a compass?"

"I wasn't a cub scout for nothing." Daniel laughed.

"Yeah." Wilhelmina sat down on the couch, lifting her legs on it to lie across.

Daniel was moving around in the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"Any kind of alcohol."

Daniel laughed and pulled out some Merlot he found.

"These people have good taste." He came into the living room with two glasses and a bottle. Filling each glass and passing one to her. She downed it quickly and sat it on the end table, looking up.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked.

"What you said?"

"Not this .What?"

"I'm not repeating it." She smiled.

"You care about what I say."

"I didn't say that. I said I was thinking about it."

"And."

"And, you're right."

"Can we get that in writing?"

"Never."

"Care to explain?"

"I mean sure we fight most of the time, but in the end it's what makes us, well us. I push you to be the best and strangely you do the same for me."

"Like Yin and Yang." Daniel sipped and Wilhelmina looked down at him on the floor in front of her.

"Yeah, who knew Daniel Meade knew something about Chinese Philosophy?"

"Says the one who didn't go to college."

She threw a pillow at him and lowered herself down to the floor next to him.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. It worked out for you. You became a successful model and are undeniably the most beautiful woman in the industry. Not to mention hardworking and successful."

"Are you complimenting me?"

"Maybe?"

"Then you forgot the part about me being a bitch." She looked at him and he looked back. He moved to put his glass up next to hers and turned his body to face hers. "Well, I don't think it's always a bad thing. I couldn't deal with too much nice Willie."

"I don't think nice Willie exists."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure." He leaned in closer.

"Daniel what are you doing?" Their breath was mixing.

"Nothing if you tell me to stop."

She didn't say anything, but her breath quickened and Daniel knew then she wanted exactly what he did. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers kissing her deeply. She grabbed his nape and pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, bringing him down to the floor. He traced her bottom lip, and their dueling tongues fought for dominance in their mouths. Daniel moved a hand to unbutton her blouse and he removed it throwing it to the side as Wilhelmina scraped her nails down his back. As he reached for her skirt, she had a sudden flashback.

_Donnie pinned her against the mattress and brought the other hand to her skirt pushing it up; roughly running his hand along the inside of her thigh, and whispering into her ear. _

"_I think your gonna like this."_

_He thrust his tongue in her mouth as she moved her head from side to side to avoid contact._

She moved her mouth away from Daniel and he removed his hands from her hips. "What?" He asked, breathless, looking into her eyes. She didn't have to say a word; he immediately knew why she stopped him. He got off of her and sat next to her again. Wilhelmina got up and pulled her blouse back on.

"I'm sorry. I just.."

"It's okay. I understand."

She nodded her head.

"I'm sure there are bedrooms up there. I'm gonna get some rest."

"Yeah, you should."

"Okay. Well, Goodnight." She headed up the stairs and Daniel watched her, then took and drained the bottle with a heavy sigh.


	8. Caught Up

_Well here it is chapter 8, you've been waiting for this right?? Well its here and its grand, i think? You wanna know who it is dont you??? Well stick around! lol Thanks for the great reviews and I'd be crazy not to thank my favorite girlies in the world. Kirsten I didnt blame you on purpose I promise! xD Ive been really distracted so I didnt post(blame it on Vanessa Williams and her red teddy, if your as crazy as we are you already know) anywho its here dont be mad, read and enjoy, and those who read this fic and have ideas, dont be scared, I wont say that its bad(to your face that is xD) these Detty people cannot win this, I like signing on seeing the Danimina has taken up more than half the page! :) So write, write, write and enjoy!! Rae this one is for you! _

* * *

**11:00 PM Virginia**

Abe and Tiny were walking through the woods, searching high and low for any trace of human activity.

"Dammit. I knew this would happen!" Donnie shouted.

"What?"

"Abe would do this. He's been slowing us down the whole time, trying to follow the boss's rules. I'm tired of, it when we find them we aren't wasting anytime. They have pissed me off, they are dead now." Donnie turned on his heel with Tiny right behind him as they drifted away into the blanket of darkness.

Xxx

**11:00 PM Virgina, Cabin House**

Daniel walked up the stairs and opened the second bedroom on the left, and saw Wilhelmina was already in the bed, on her side asleep. He walked backwards, closing the door as he went, when he heard her call out.

"You can stay in here." She didn't get up, nor did she open her eyes. He stood still not knowing what to do.

"I said you can sleep in here Daniel, either come in or close the door and go somewhere else." He hurriedly closed the door and walked over to the bed, looking down at her.

"My God Daniel, are you a kid?" She turned over and opened her eyes looking at him.

"I won't suck your blood while you are asleep." Daniel chuckled and pulled the covers back, lying beside her on his back looking at the ceiling. When he turned his head to look at her, her eyes were closed and she had the most serene expression on her face. He laughed at how peaceful she looked, yet when awake had death stares like no tomorrow.

"Quit staring."

"I'm not staring"

"You are staring, and stop smiling. Nothing is funny."

He chuckled again and rolled on his side facing her, moving a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "There."

"What?"

"Just thinking?"

"About?"

"This whole situation and how I'm seeing a whole new side to you."

"Don't get used to it; I tend to loose my mind a bit when kept in captivity."

"No, no. It's not a bad thing."

"You're only saying that, because your trying to jump my bones Meade."

"Am, not why does everyone think I want to have sex with you."

"Because you do; don't deny it, that's why you kissed me twice."

"And you let me." She was quiet.

"Well I told you when I'm help ca-"

"What's your favorite color?"

"What?"

"Your favorite color; I like blue, its calming."

"I don't have one."

"Sure, everyone has one."

"Well I don't."

"Fine."

"Something harder, your deepest insecurity."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. We have nothing else to do; if I'm stuck with you I gotta know something before we die. I will tell you mine if you say yours," she was still silent. "Fine I will start anyway, I'm afraid of not being good enough. I mean all my life I came in second place no matter what it is. I mean yeah, I'm Co-Editor and Chief but I feel as though I will never get to your level. It will forever be So and So, with Daniel Meade, never Daniel Meade and So-and-So. Sounds silly huh?" He looked down then back at her she just looked at him in awe.

"Too much for you?" Daniel teased. "Your turn; I told you mine, the least you can do is the same."

"Well, I don't really."

"Come on, everyone has one. Whether it's your ears are too far apart, your nose is disproportioned, one boob is bigger than the other."

"I get it." He laughed.

"Well, I guess mine would have to be the same. Hard to believe but I wasn't always as perfect as I am now."

"You're perfect?" She hit him playfully.

"I guess we are in a similar boat. My father always had great expectations for us, the main reason I was always shipped off to boarding schools. I always loved fashion; it was my dream, my goal. My father thought it was a waste of time and didn't want to support me in anything that had to do with it. I went to NY on my own, no money with a crazy dream to own my own magazine. 'Til I met Fey, and from then on, I became a new person."

"Was it for the greater good?"

"I guess so. I don't like feeling weak Daniel, I don't want to be powerless and I don't like being taken advantage of, I've done it for a good 21 years of my life. Bet you weren't expecting that."

"Not at all, which makes it even more beautiful. You're an extraordinary woman Wilhelmina. Sure you can be a bitch, but you're not that bad."

"Alright enough, time for some sleep."

"Wait one more question?"

"What?" she groaned.

"How old are you?"

"Goodnight Daniel!" She turned again and laughed.

Xxxx

**12:00 AM New York City**

As Marc slept, Amanda was beside him and his phone began to vibrate. He groggily got up and answered his phone. Moving to the hallway to talk, not wanting to wake Amanda.

"Hello?" Marc asked. There was a voice on the other end and he gasped and then looked at the door. He nodded his head a few times, and quickly hurried inside the apartment. As he began to gather his stuff, Betty walked out of her bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Didn't you get the text?"

"No?"

"Well Officers Hunt and Thomas, have got more information leading to where Daniel and Wilhelmina are."

"What?"

"I'm on my way now, get dressed Suarez. We got bosses to find."

Xxx

**3:00 AM Virginia **

She was sound asleep and just as Daniel started to drift into sleep he heard a loud noise outside. He turned and tried to ignore it, until he heard voices. He got up and looked outside of the window watching Donnie and Tiny's figures.

"Are you kidding me? Why do they keep finding us?" He talked to himself and ran to the bed to wake Wilhelmina.

"What!"

"Shut up. Look they are outside. What I need you to do is hide under the bed." She sat up and looked at him wide eyes. "Don't worry, I will be fine. I'm going in the closet, but if they do what I think they will we should be fine. Okay."

She nodded and got up out of the bed, scurrying under it. Once she was invisible Daniel looked to the closet and closed it behind him as they heard a pound from downstairs followed by heavy footsteps. Under the bed Wilhelmina held her hand to her mouth to make sure no sound came out, she watched his feet move around the room, heard him curse to himself, then walk out. Wilhelmina let out a breath, and felt her legs being pulled out from the bed. Donnie lifted her up on her feet holding the gun to her walking her out of the room his back still against the closet Wilhelmina screamed.

"Daniel!"

In a swift motion Daniel came out of the closet with a small umbrella, with all his might he struck Donnie in the back of the head and watched him collapse. Daniel grabbed Wilhelmina's hand and she took the gun that lay beside Donnie and they ran down the stairs.

They saw Tiny waiting by the door, and tip toed into the kitchen trying to leave from that exit, when the door creaked Tiny turned and saw them, aiming his gun and shooting. They ducked behind the island, and Wilhelmina threw her hand up aiming in the air thrusting out a bullet of her own. They stayed crouched down for a while, before Daniel got up and looked over at Tiny, who was now on the ground struggling to breathe.

"My God."

Wilhelmina got up and looked her eyes wide as she looked at Daniel. "It's okay. We did what we had to, come on." They walked out the kitchen door and ran into the darkness, once again hoping they knew where to go.

As they ran they couldn't see a thing, the moon was barely out and the woods were confusing and dark. Wilhelmina was far ahead, too far ahead. Out of nowhere Wilhelmina ran up against something, it wasn't a tree, it was a person. He grabbed her by the arm turning her around, her back pressed into him. She gripped his forearm to get him to loosen the grip but without prevail. Daniel finally came up and called out.

"Wilhelmina!" He saw her gun on the ground and picked it up.

"She's over here." He knew the voice and walked further, until he saw two bodies standing perfectly under the light of the moon.

"Don't move or I swear to God I will kill her." He had a gun in his hand and pointed it to her temple.

"Put the gun down." Donnie advised Daniel.

Daniel hesitated before looking at the fear on Wilhelmina's face, he slowly bent over to put the gun down he was making his way up when he heard a gunshot. Daniel looked up into Donnie's eyes, and then felt an excruciating pain in his left arm, he looked down and saw the blood.

"You said.." Daniel started beginning to feel light headed.

"I said nothing." Another gunshot, and Daniel felt down to the floor on his back and Wilhelmina screamed his name. She was in complete shock and was surprised when she felt the tears burning in her eyes. Then in a moment of rage, Wilhelmina grabbed the knife merely scraping the side of her face, elbowed the gun out of Donnie's hand, and turned with the knife, trusting it deep in his abdomen, twisting it; a grimace on her face as he squealed in pain, then pulled it out. Watching as the blood began to splatter out, he crumbled to the floor, not before she kicked him hard in the side.

"Fuck you." She left him there, bleeding uncontrollably, knowing he stabbed a major artery. She ran over to Daniel and began to check for a pulse, ripping off a sleeve of his jacket and tying it around the deep wounds on his arm and leg where he was shot.

She found the pulse, and tried to lift him up with failed attempts. So she laid her head on his chest, holding his hand, doing something she noticed she did a lot while in captivity; she prayed to God that he would make it through.

Xxx

**5:00 AM**

They raced down the highways, with the sirens running, Betty and Marc in the backseat.

"How long?" Betty asked.

"Soon." It was silent again, before they moved off into a dirt road.

"What's this?"

"This is where they are." They pulled up to the log cabin and saw a man on the porch, Abe.

Officer Hunt was the first out. "Hands up."

The man with a cigarette in hand did as was told. "Where are they?"

"They got away."

"Where?"

"I've been here. But I know you better hurry, I heard gunshots and that was about 10 minutes ago."

Hunt ran back to the car and began to drive rapidly through the woods. Marc and Betty looked through the windows, as dawn came and light was somewhat visible. It was Betty who noticed a figure lying on the ground.

"Stop." She yelled out and got out the car. She began to walk carelessly following the trail to the body, once she was within reach she saw the gun, and a knife and further down she saw a woman, lying on top of something.

"Wilhelmina?" Betty whispered to herself walking closer until she could see.

"WILHELMINA!" Betty screamed and the woman opened her eyes, watching a big ball of color walk to her.

"Betty?" Wilhelmina thought she was dreaming.

Betty ran over to her, calling out behind her. "I found them!" She screamed and she reached where Wilhelmina was, noticing the figure below her was Daniel Meade. Betty leaned down beside Wilhelmina.

"Betty, I'm so sorry." Was all Wilhelmina said and Betty felt tears in her eyes looking at a non-responsive Daniel, a puddle of blood beside him.


	9. You Never Know

Well here it is, kinda, this chapter leads to the reveal of our "Boss Man", so there is a hint in here its very subtle but if you figure it out feel free to let me know! So far only one person got it, and not because shes my Beta she got it before i sent her the reveal chapter! SO HA! Once again thanks to K for Beta-ing this even tho she had millions of other things going on and special thanks to her and Fra who always make me laugh with their fun jokes and stuff and introducing me to Satisfaction xD! They are sooo awesome! Thanks to rae and Adina when they do get on and stay up with me, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAE!!!!! Well here it is guys, have a great read....

* * *

Thomas made an emergency phone call to the closest hospital in Virginia to send over an ambulance. Officer Hunt enlisted Marc to help him with the search for who was behind this.

"Do I really have to?"

"Come on."

They walked through the woods approaching a body that lay lifelessly on the floor of an old wooden cabin. As they went to the body they noticed movement in a corner, and then saw a face.

"Freeze!" He screamed and the person shot a look at the doorway and put his hands up. With the phone in hands he was dialing a number and during the silence they heard a phone ring. Marc and Hunt exchanged glances and then he knew, he was the reason behind this, he wasn't trying to help, it was his fault. Two gunshots rang out and two bodies fell to the floor.

Hearing the noise; Betty and Wilhelmina, who were beside Daniel's body, shot up and looked towards the sound. They heard an ambulance on its way, with Officer Thomas leading them and he got out the car.

"We heard gunshots!" Wilhelmina panicked.

"You wait here, I got this."

As he ran, paramedics helped Daniel up on a stretcher, and took hold of Wilhelmina. "I'm fine!" She snatched her arm away and tried to follow Thomas.

"Ms. Slater, stay behind please!"

"I need to see if Marc is okay."

"It may be too dangerous, go to the paramedics."

She didn't listen. "I'm not going anywhere." She walked with him until they found the cabin. Tiny was still in the position they left him in, he was barely breathing but he was still alive. Stepping over him Wilhelmina gasped; Officer Hunt lay dead in the middle of the dining room and they walked further to find Abe, with a bullet in his chest lying lifelessly on the floor. Marc stood in front of him gun in hand.

"Marc?"

He turned and faced Wilhelmina, blood on his face and swiftly walked over to embrace her in a hug, she let him. "Willie. I'm so glad you're alive."

"What happened?"

"He, I, his phone. He called him on his phone."

"I don't know what that means."

"Hunt, he did this. His phone rang as that man called. The guy held the gun at me and Hunt. I picked up the gun beside the man by the door just in case. He shot Hunt first and then out of instinct or something I shot him, afraid he might try to go after me next."

"That's a damn good shot."

"Really? All I did was swing it around and shoot."

"Well I guess you were lucky. I'll go get the paramedics." Thomas turned on his heel and walked out the doors.

"Willie, look at you."

"What?"

"I mean look at you, same outfit for three whole days, stuck with Daniel Meade!"

"I know."

"Is he gonna be okay? You know, like, will he make it out alive?" Marc asked hopeful.

"I wish I knew Marc, honestly. But we don't know what's gonna happen we just have to wait." They turned around and watched as paramedics rushed in to collect the bodies, they noticed little movement coming from Tiny.

"One is alive!" They rang out.

Wilhelmina and Marc's eyes widened as they looked at each other.

* * *

As they pulled up to the Riverside Regional Medical Center; Daniel was rushed into surgery, along with Tiny, while the others were sent to the morgue. Wilhelmina was admitted into a patient room, where she got a check up to see if anything was broken or badly injured. They told her the severity of her ankle, but she decided wearing a cast was not even an option. When they told her she couldn't wear heels for 2 weeks her simple reply was "Watch me."

She was bandaged up and given medicine to help the pain, but other than that she was perfectly well, so she thought.

"Okay Ms Slater one last test. Hop up on the bed." She did as was told and watched as the nurse pulled out the stirrups.

"What are you doing?"

"It's standard procedure."

"I don't have to do this do I."

"Ms Slater, I assure you it doesn't hurt one bit." The nurse continued to do what she needed and after a few minutes looked up at Wilhelmina.

"Oh."

"Oh What?" Wilhelmina snorted.

"Were you…" she trailed off and Wilhelmina nodded.

"Okay then. We will have to take some tests, for your safety of course. Do you remember if it was unprotected or not."

"I was kidnapped, what do you think?"

The nurse nodded and took samples back to the lab for the doctor, she waited in her room taping her foot on the metal. She heard the door crack and jumped seeing the person on the other side of it.

"Marc! Knock first!"

"Sorry, is everything okay in here, I thought this was a routine check-up?"

"It is, I'm almost finished. Why the rush we have a lot of time."

"I know." There was a pause. "You know there will be millions of people who are going to want to know what happened. We will have to hold a press conference are you sure you wanna do that."

"Yes, yes it's fine. I don't have to worry about anyone coming after me now that they are all dead. Except for that damn boss, when I find him I will strangle him with my bare hands."

Marc gulped watching Willie get worked up; squeezing his leg to show how much. "Ouch Willie."

"Sorry. It's just…ugh."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's too personal and you won't believe it anyway."

"Try me." He turned on the bed to face her and the doctor came in.

"Ms. Slater we have your results." Dr. Robinson stopped once he saw Marc. "You are?"

"Leaving." Wilhelmina pushed him up from the bed and he walked out the door.

They were in the room for a couple of minutes before Wilhelmina emerged with a huge smile on her face.

"All clear. Lets go." She walked past him to the elevators to find the others in the waiting area for Daniel.

She walked away so fast she never grabbed her receipt so he took it from the desk instead, scanning over its contents and widened his eyes, stuffing it into his pocket following her.

* * *

Claire held on to Betty's hand for her dear life, not wanting to hear the news. Her eyes were filled with tears as she bowed her head. A ding from the other end was heard, and Betty watched as Marc and Wilhelmina rushed from the elevator to where they were.

"What's going on?" Wilhelmina asked truly concerned, Marc and Betty exchanged glances.

"He's still in surgery they haven't updated us on anything."

"Well how long before they can?"

"Why do you care Wilhelmina, stop pretending. You can leave now, you're fine."

"I want to be here Claire. To be honest, if it wasn't for Daniel I don't know if I'd still even be alive. So I owe it to him to stay."

Claire looked up at her and stared into her eyes trying to find something superficial but found nothing, she nodded. Just then a doctor came out with a clipboard.

"Mrs. Meade."

Claire immediately stood up and walked over to him bringing Wilhelmina along with her. Completely thrown off, Wilhelmina followed quietly behind. "What is it, will he be okay?"

"Fortunately the gunshots missed his major arteries. He could have been paralyzed from the waist down. He did have severe internal bleeding, which is why he is unconscious now. He's breathing, but he is non-responsive. It's safe to say he is in a coma, and it's near impossible to tell when he will come out."

Claire nodded her head and took Wilhelmina's hand. "Can we see him?"

"I mean, he can't talk back."

"I know that, I just, I just want to see him." Wilhelmina spoke and Claire looked alarmed.

"Sure." He led the way as Wilhelmina followed him. She looked behind her to see if Claire was there.

"I can't." She spoke and walked to Betty.

Wilhelmina turned back around and took a huge intake of breath as she opened the door, closing it behind her. She watched the equipment around him, before putting her focus solely on the body in front of her. His chest was rising and falling, he looked as though he was peacefully sleeping. She walked over to the side and ran her fingers across his face, with a sad smile.

"You better not die on me asshole. We aren't finished yet." Wilhelmina whispered to him. Still a sad smile on her face; her tone fell even fainter. "Don't do this to me Daniel. Not now." She spoke as if he could hear her, like he would miraculously wake up like they do in movies.

"I guess now is a good a time as any to say thank you. And this time I really mean it. I can't help replaying those words you said to me, over and over again. How we need each other." She sat on the bed and held his hand. "You were right. Though I hate to admit it, we do need each other, which is why if you do rouge on me, I have no idea what I would do. Surprising since from day one all I wanted for you was to be gone, but I must admit I've become attached, too attached if you ask me. When you kissed me, I didn't hold back because in some weird contorted way I wanted it as much as you did. I'm not the sentimental type, and there is no way I would ever declare my love for you; which by the way, make no mistake, I don't love you. I can't deny the feeling I've got in my gut, when you were near me, or touched me, or stared at me like no one ever has. I don't know if it was the fact that I was horny as hell or the fact maybe you're not as bad as I thought. Either way, you can't go before we see if something could have been. So wake up okay."

Her voice began to crack, she noticed and she got up before leaning over the bed, and brushed her lips against his. "Wake up."

Still non-responsive, she sighed wiping the tears, composing herself and opened the door; walking up to Marc and motioning for them to go. Betty saw the whole thing from the window by the door, not wanting to acknowledge what she just saw. Before Betty got the chance to confront her, Wilhelmina disappeared behind the elevator doors. Betty's cell rang immediately.

"Hello."

"Suarez, I see our friend is in the hospital how sad."

"Who is this?"

"No matter, it would be a shame if someone were to pull the plug huh?"

"Stop messing. You won't get away with this you know. One of your minions is still alive."

"You're sure about that?"

Betty watched as doctors rushed to a room, she heard the same noise through the phone.

"Where are you?" She began walking around.

"None of your business." The dial tone came on, and Betty could have sworn she saw a figure in the corner with a stripe of red disappear.

"Betty, what is it?" Claire asked.

"Nothing. Look Mrs. Meade, it's not safe for me here I have to go."

"That's fine Betty. I will see you tomorrow."


	10. It had to be you

**A/N at the end!**

**

* * *

  
**

As Wilhelmina got off the elevator her mind was racing, Marc noticed it as he walked up beside her and opened the hospital doors for her; as soon as they stepped out they were met by a large crowd.

"Ms. Slater who did this?"

"Is Daniel Meade dead?"

"Did you kill him?"

"No comment." Marc spoke as he ushered her into the car.

"That was cray-zee Willie." She nodded.

"Hey what's up with you, I mean you are fine now right."

"I guess."

"So, you know is there anything you want to tell me."

"About what?"

"Nothing, just you aren't really you Willie."

"I'm sorry, being held captive for 4 days really takes its toll on you." She replied bitterly.

"No I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You had to be held captive, you weren't even supposed to be there and you spent it with Daniel Meade."

"How did you know that I wasn't supposed to be there?"

"Cops told me, that's what the guy told them."

"Did they find out who was behind any of this?"

"No, the guy they were talking to in the hospital, he uh, he died Willie."

"Impossible he was just alive, they told us."

"Yes but he was pronounced dead, Betty told me."

"Damn, well I hope Daniel makes it out alive."

Marc scrunched his face up. "Why? I mean you guys hate each other, this is the perfect scenario you can have MODE all to yourself, just like you always wanted."

"But, being stuck with Daniel "The Dumbass" made me think about a lot of things."

"Such as?"

"Such as, I really don't want to do it alone. I mean together we really aren't that bad, we were both just misunderstood. As much as we both hate to admit it, we need each other at MODE, we bring the best out in each other. He can't die on me Marc."

"Wow, this is unexpected. You're gonna let all our hard, illegal work go down the drain because now you suddenly have feelings for Daniel Meade."

"I never said that."

"But you are talking like you do Willie, and I don't like it."

"Nothing happened."

"Right?"

"I didn't sleep with him."

"Sure, you don't have to sleep with someone to have feelings for them. You kissed him, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Oh my God Willie you did! Why? It's Daniel Meade!"

"I don't know." She ran a hand trough her hair. "It's so frustrating, you wouldn't understand."

"I don't want to Willie. This is insane I will not stand, well sit here and watch you cozy up to Daniel Meade woman. It's not you. We had our eyes on the prize, that's MODE." Marc crossed his arms.

"Why are you getting so upset Marc?"

"Because then all my efforts are wasted."

"What efforts, I came up with the schemes."

"Except one."

"Which is?"

"To get rid of Daniel once and for all." He looked at Wilhelmina eyes darker than she had ever seen them, his expression hardened and Wilhelmina thought to herself for a few seconds before registering what he said.

"Marc?"

"Yes."

"This was you." She stared at him agape. "What? Why?" She could barely stutter those two simple phrases.

"You always told me Daniel Meade this, Daniel Meade that, I figured that with him gone you would be happy. We could have MODE like we wanted."

"I would never go to these extremes. What were you thinking?" She was incredulously upset.

"I wanted to make you happy, I did it for you. Except my plan backfired on me, I should have known Donnie was going to betray us all."

"I cannot believe this." She sighed and Marc reached out for her.

"Don't touch me." She growled. Marc quickly snatched his hand back and Wilhelmina yelled for the driver to stop.

"Get out." Wilhelmina didn't look at him.

"Willie."

"Marc, I will not ask you again. Get out."

"I'm sorry Willie. You weren't supposed to be involved in any way. I told them not to do anything to you."

"Get the fuck out." She pushed the door open, and threw him out the car, closing the door behind her and motioning for the driver to continue.

Marc lay on the sidewalk banging his head on the concrete before standing up and hailing a taxi, he had someone he needed to see.

* * *

In the car Wilhelmina was still reeling from what Marc had just confessed. She had no idea he was capable of something to that extreme. Of course he was very over protective of her; like mother and son, but this was something she couldn't wrap her head around.

She was angry, hurt, scared, and sad at the same time. Of course he didn't plan for her to be there, but once he found out she was he could have done a bit more, to make sure it didn't happen. She wanted to blame him God knows she did, but it wasn't his fault entirely.

"Fuck." She whispered and passed a hand over her eyes leaning further into the back seat.

* * *

He walked to the door and knocked loudly.

"Who is it?"

"St. James."

The door opened and the man stepped aside. Mr. St. James what brings you back?"

"I need to speak with him."

"He's busy."

"It's about the plan."

The man nodded and led him to the office, where the man was talking to someone else, he looked up and saw the expression on Marc's face ushering him in. He never stopped talking to the scared scrawny man in front of him. "Next time I hear you took my money and spent it on something else. I will fucking kill you."

The scrawny man nodded and jumped out of his chair and flew out the door.

"Marc, good to see you. Drink?"

"No, I will make this quick. She hates me."

"No she doesn't."

"She cursed at me, she never curses at me." He pouted.

"So mommy swears at her little boy, so what? It happens."

"But the look on her face, I've never seen it before. I'm scared, what if she tells."

"You brought it on yourself, you told her."

"I had to, I felt responsible."

"For what?"

"For what Donnie did to her."

The man got serious. "What did he do?"

"He, well he…" Marc trailed off hoping the man would get the hint.

"Donnie is a fucking dead man."

"Actually he is, I think Wilhelmina killed him."

"Good girl."

"And all the others are gone too."

"What? They are all, dead."

Marc nodded.

"Amateurs; well I guess it's also a good thing because they will never find out that it was us."

"Right; but Willie still hates me."

"She'll get over it."

"No, she won't. I mean she wasn't supposed to be involved, but I, she, she's the only family I have and know she hates my guts."

"Marc, you came to me remember now is not the time for a guilty conscience. We have to carry out this plan now."

"I can't, I can't do this to her."

"Do what? Getting rid of Daniel Meade is what she wants."

"No, not anymore; that's why I didn't understand why she was so pissed. She actually, dare I say it, likes Daniel Meade. And I mean like, like."

"I don't have time for fairy talk."

"Her and Daniel, they are you know."

"Dating?"

"I don't know; she's changed ever since she got back and so have her feelings for Daniel, she cares and I don't want to hurt her."

"Fine, if you don't I will. I will not sit here and watch Daniel fucking pretty boy Meade cozy up to what was and still is mine."

"Connor, she has no idea where you are, you stole from her, she's not yours anymore."

Not wanting to face reality he put his head down. "Get out."

"Geez, everyone wants me out."

"Get out, before I do something I regret."

"Okay." He stood up and headed for the door before turning around.

"Whatever you do Connor, leave me out of it. I don't want to be responsible for this." With that he walked away. One thing he should know about Connor Owens. Once you're involved, you stay involved; there is no way out.

* * *

Betty finally arrived at her home, and just as she began to relax, she heard her phone ring. She snorted and answered it. "Betty Suarez."

"Are you Busy?"

"No, but why are you calling me?"

"I need to talk to someone, and you're the only person I can think of. This doesn't mean in any way that I like you."

"Of course not."

"Good, be here in 10 minutes. Don't be late and don't bring your smell."

The phone clicked shut and Betty moved to put her jacket back on, walking out the door.

* * *

_So were you surprised, was he even a suspect on your list. I dont think so, because no one thought of him. Our poor Marc is a bad little gay. Does it all make sense now, when you reread this and then notice the little hints. I hope that everything clicks, if not I'm very worried not for you guys(slightly) but that means I really wasn't as clear as I thought. Anywho hope you enjoyed this chapter and there is more to come. Thanks K for doing this really quick and for being the number 1 sleuth detective of the bunch. Love you guys! xoxo Jaz_


	11. Trust

_Here ya go Chapter 11, hot and fresh out the oven! Not really, its been sitting in my inbox for a while! But thats not the point, the point is its here and you can read it so. Enjoy! _

_xoxo_

_Jaz_

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Marc, he is the person behind all of this."

Wilhelmina nodded her head over the rim of her coffee mug.

"But why?"

"To get rid of Daniel. He thinks he did it for me, because I wanted MODE. I would never go as far as having someone killed."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Betty. Marc has always been there and I can't rat him out over something like this."

"Daniel is in a coma Wilhelmina, I mean I'm sorry but Marc has crossed the line."

"I know. I'm just, ugh, I don't know Betty. I'm scared, if I lose Daniel I don't know what would happen and I don't know if I could ever forgive Marc."

"Wait, what? You hate him."

"Why does everyone think that?"

"Because you do."

"Well, I doubt I have to explain anything to you, but things change Betty; though you may find that hard to believe." She looked at her up and down. "Or achieve."

"Now is not the time for jokes Wilhelmina, if you don't tell I will."

"No you won't, Marc is not that powerful. I doubt he did this alone, maybe there is a way to protect Marc and still get the real criminal."

"Marc IS the criminal."

"Oh lay off him Betty, he did it for me, I can't be too mad. He's been there through everything. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"But he can't live life thinking he can get away with things like this. He put both of your lives at risk, with this stupidity."

Wilhelmina was going to respond when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She nodded at Betty before walking away to answer the door. As she opened it she took in the appearance of her minion. "What is it Marc?"

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing left to talk about."

"Just hear me out."

"Fine you have one minute."

"Something bad will happen. Something very bad; and I want to let you know I am not responsible for it. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. So in advance I'm really sorry Willie and please don't be mad, I don't like it when we don't talk."

Wilhelmina looked at him, confusion clear on her face before tugging his elbow and dragging him inside. "What the hell are you blabbing about?"

He turned his head and saw Betty walking out. "What is he doing here?"

"What is she doing here?" They both exclaimed in unison.

"You told her?" Marc asked in disbelief.

"Yes she did, because it's the right thing to do Marc. What you did was the most despicable thing someone could ever do."

"This is not what we are talking about now, Marc finish what you were saying."

"I didn't do this alone. I mean, the plan was mine yes but I obviously didn't have enough testosterone to carry this out alone."

"So, you went to someone else. Who?"

"Yeah who, I hardly think you know the butch muscular men." Betty chimed in.

"Well it was an old friend, Willie please don't hate me."

"Marc, why do think I will always hate you, I mean it couldn't be.." her voice trailed off as she watched him lower his head.

"You're fucking kidding me."

Betty was clearly confused. "What? Who?"

"Tell her."

"Willie."

"Tell her."

"Connor."

Betty gasped in shock. "But, he, I thought, then you?"

"You knew where he was this entire time, you secretly plotted behind my back, and you put not only my life but Daniels life in danger. What the hell has gotten into you?" Willie took on a more motherly tone.

"I didn't initially know where he was, I heard through some of my own contacts he was still in New York. He stayed here because he figured that they suspected he left the country and wouldn't dare return back here. I didn't know who I was meeting; a friend told me that he could get rid of my problem. When I found out it was Connor I wanted to tell you I found him, but I didn't want to jeopardize my plans either; which was a big mistake."

"How so?"

"Because Connor wants you to be happy and he still thinks getting rid of Daniel will do that, I told him no, but he kicked me out."

"Where is he?"

"Willie you can't go. He's gonna know I came to you."

"Marc, it's the least you can do, and it may be compensation for betraying me and not making me hate you."

He sighed and turned around walking to a table by the door. He pulled out a pen from the drawer and wrote down an address on a tiny piece of paper, he handed it to her. "Here."

"Thank you. Now you two stay here. Just in case I don't get back, I want you here. Understood?"

They both nodded and watched as Wilhelmina disappeared behind the door.

"I cannot believe you would do this Marc."

"Look Betty, I'm sorry really I am. I wanted Willie to be happy; everything was going bad for her."

"Doesn't mean you have the right to get someone killed."

"I know, I tried to stop it honestly, I told Connor to let them go after I heard from Abe that Donnie was thinking for himself. I couldn't go through with it." Betty could hear the disparity in his voice. She reluctantly put a hand on his back, sighing. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at him. "I don't hate you Marc and neither does Wilhelmina; but you're gonna have to tell the truth, you can hide this forever."

He nodded. "I'm sorry for putting you through this Betty. I know Daniel was your bestie, and even though we clearly aren't friends, I can imagine how you feel."

"Well, let's just hope Daniel makes it out alive."

* * *

Wilhelmina walked up to the door and knocked loudly. She heard the scraping of a chain and the peep hole revealed a set of green eyes. "Yes."

"I'm Wilhelmina Slater. I need to see Connor Owens."

"Sorry ma'am we can't let you in."

"Open the fucking door, I already know he's here."

The door opened and she felt her heart beat fast, the man was a splitting image of Donnie, she knew it couldn't be him he's dead, right? "He isn't here, I swear."

Wilhelmina brushed past him and searched the warehouse shouting his name in every room she went in. "I told you he wasn't here."

"Well where did he go?"

"I cannot disclose that."

Feeling brave Wilhelmina walked up to him grabbing the lapels of his shirt in her fists and brought him eye level to her. "Where. Is. He?" She broke up the phrase and the man gulped as her expression went icy cold as he stared in her eyes.

"He went to finish the job."

"What job?"

The man looked down as Willie contemplated, realization hit from Marc's earlier words. She released the man and began to walk away.

"You won't be able to stop him."

"Watch me."

* * *

Getting into the hospital was easy. He threw on a black trench coat, and had on a pair of dark shades, before asking to see Daniel Meade, in intensive care. As he rode the elevator up, he felt a wave of anger and excitement. Stepping off he walked the halls until he saw the room, Claire Meade sleeping on a chair near by.

"Damn it." He looked around and found a closet, he discretely slipped inside.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Betty asked as Marc rushed her from Wilhelmina's apartment.

"The hospital, I told you Connor said he wanted to finish what I started." They stood outside waiting impatiently before a black town car pulled up, and the door swung open and they got in. The ride was completely silent, as Wilhelmina sat staring out the window, Betty in the Middle, and Marc staring out the other side.

"So Connor is at the hospital?" Betty attempted to make conversation, and only made matters worse.

"No, I don't know. We are just rushing off to the hospital to see if we can have free lessons in CPR Training." Wilhelmina countered causing Marc to snicker. "I didn't ask for you to co-sign. All of this is your fault."

Marc put his head down and avoided her glaze as she turned her head back to the window."Yes I will keep blaming this on you, until I find out Daniel is okay."

The rest of the ride was awkward and Betty let out a sigh of relief as they got to their destination and rushed out. Making their way to the elevators, Wilhelmina tapped the button nervously, becoming very impatient. When the doors opened the three bodies rushed out to find Daniel's room. As Wilhelmina turned the door knob it was locked and she began to bang on the door as loudly as she could. It wouldn't budge and Wilhelmina ran her hands through her hair.

"It's too late. It's done."

Betty shook her head and Marc began to walk away.

"You feel bad now, don't you?" Wilhelmina shouted after him, but he went to the vacant desk and found a set of keys. Taking the ring he walked to the door inserting keys until he found one that fit and he smiled at Wilhelmina. She gave him a slight smile back before opening the door, watching Connor hover over Daniel.

"Connor, move." She said from her position at the door.

"I wondered how long it would take you to get here."

"You need to leave now. I'm sure the police will be here any minute.

"You wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't, but they would." She turned to Betty and Marc, "Be sure everything is clear, and stay by a phone just in case, I want to speak with him alone."

Betty and Marc cast a glance at each other before closing the door leaving the three people in the room alone. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"I mean why? What do you possibly have to gain from this Connor, honestly?"

He was silent. "Exactly, nothing; you already took all of our money and left us in deep shit, what else needs to be done here? Taking his life? He did nothing to you, and he damn sure didn't deserve this!"

"Woah, don't forget this wasn't my idea, Marc came to ME for help."

"You could have said no! Not supply him with the things he needs to get away with all of this! He would have pouted for a bit and then moved on!" She was practically screaming at him.

Connor did the only thing that came to mind, he grabbed her and pressed her tightly against him, roughly pressing his mouth to hers. She had her hands clenched to fists and began beating his chest, but after while her blows weakened and her hands ran up his arm, as she deepened the kiss. Before it went any further, Wilhelmina pushed herself away from him and he felt a sting across his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, but it seemed fitting at the time."

He smiled. "Don't smile at me. You cannot do this Connor, you need to leave here and never come back."

"Why would I do that? I'm doing this to make you happy it's what you want right?"

"What I want is for you to leave. Go on, and stay out of anything and everything Meade and Mode related. Killing Daniel won't help me at all, it will make matters worse, and I for one would never be able to forgive you." She looked deep in his eyes and knew she hit a nerve.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Between you and Daniel, I mean any other time I'm sure you would have jumped on this opportunity. Are you sleeping with him?"

"No. But, he doesn't deserve to die, just for me to get what I want. It's not fair to him and it's not fair to me. If I want my job as sole Editor In-Chief, I won't kill someone to do it. I'm ambitious not insane."

He laughed and she walked to him cupping his face. "I appreciate the effort, but don't do this. Please."

He nodded his head and she kissed him on the cheek. "We won't press charges and I won't tell anyone you are here; as long as you don't pull out a surprise attack or something. We can do this cordially, okay?"

Again he nodded and she smiled at him leading him to the door. "You should probably go, before someone figures out who you are, and wonder why you're in a set of scrubs."

She laughed as did he, then smiled sadly as he walked from her and she turned around and walked by Daniels side, holding his hand. Connor sighed to himself, knowing there was more to the story, but he had to let it go, he had to let her go.


	12. Live on

**A/N- Well, Well, Well time to close the chapter on my 2nd solo long fic and first action/adventure and its been a real treat writing this, I always wanted to see how Daniel and Wilhelmina would be outside the world of MODE and as you can see it doesn't do them well. Thanks for all of those who read and stayed interested and let me great reviews I love you all soooo much! Special thanks goes out to Fra and Rae who always put smiles on my faces and Fra gives good adivice when it comes to writing, she really does and it helps me to stay encouraged which is why this has been updated. And lastly but def. not least a special special thanks to Kirsten my beta, my friend, my late night keeper upper, my scottish teacher, shes just so awesome. I was scared to ask her to beta cuz I mean hello shes Queenwillie for goodness sakes and i mean this is the woman who betas kick ass Dardeile writing how on earth will she beta for little ol' Jazmine! :) but she did and I'm forever appreciative of it cuz she didnt have to but she did so she rocks! Again thats everyone for reading CA, means alot and those lurkers that havent posted anything, you should dont be afraid to ask for help I did and look where it got me! Okay enough of that enjoy what you came here for, since im sure you dont read these anyway. Also I havent done disclaimer is years but the characters arent mine, they really arent, just the idea and lines and stuff. :)**

xoxo Jaz xoxo

* * *

Three days had passed and there was still no change in Daniels condition. During those three days Wilhelmina never left Daniel's side, mainly because she didn't know whether to truly trust Connor not to send someone to finish Daniel off, but she also cared. Marc stood by the doorway watching her watch Daniel and cleared his throat causing her to look at him.

"Hey." She walked from Daniel and sat down in the chair.

"Hi. I brought you some coffee." He handed her a cup.

"Thanks." She sipped from the cup and passed it in between her hands.

"So, anything new?"

"No, the doctors say he's in the same condition, nothing new."

"Willie, again I'm so so-"

"Stop. Stop apologizing Marc. Besides you shouldn't be apologizing to me, it should be for him." She pointed at a lifeless Daniel.

Marc put his head down. "I know. I really thought this is what I wanted, but then I realized that I couldn't go through with it. I wanted them to stop."

"Marc, I don't need excuses. What is done is done okay."

He nodded.

"What's important is that he makes it out of here alive."

"So, while you two were together did you.." he trailed off.

"We did not."

"Well how did this...happen. I mean, I don't get, it you hate each other."

"I know; which makes this even more of a headache, because I'm not supposed to feel this way. It's wrong on so many levels."

"And what is this way?"

"Is this some sort of consolation for what you did?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe."

He laughed. "No it's not. I just wanna know. But you don't have to tell me now. You look like hell Willie and you need sleep. Go home."

"No, I'm fine."

"You're not. If you don't go home at least take a little nap."

"I'm not tired."

"You clearly are. Don't worry, I will stick around and wake you if anything changes." He took the cup out of her hand and sat her down. She obeyed every command.

"Okay, but wake me up if anything happens."

"Gotcha." He smiled and watched as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. Marc paced around the room, examining in great detail the events that just occurred. He thought about consequences, the future, what Betty said; how Willie was feeling and felt a burden on his shoulders. He brought his hand to his face and muffled a scream, when he finished he heard a slight cough. He quickly whipped his head around at Daniel and saw the man struggle to wake.

"Daniel." Marc whispered softly, walking closer to the hospital bed.

He watched the mans eyes open slowly and reach for a cup. Marc quickly grabbed the cup on his bedside and handed it to Daniel. "Thanks."

Marc nodded placing the cup back on the side. "How long has she been like that?"

"She's been here for three days straight. This is her first time sleeping."

"She looks amazing when she sleeps."

"Well this coma has knocked out all sense. You hate her."

"No, I don't think I do." He stared at Marc who just looked back.

"I thought when people are in comas they lose memory."

"Not always true."

"I should wake Willie. She would kill me if I didn't." Marc cautiously walked over to the chair Wilhelmina occupied, and shook her lightly.

"Willie. He's up." He spoke softly. Wilhelmina elicited a moan that made Daniel smile and she stretched her arms above her head. Wilhelmina glanced over at Daniel who had a stupid grin on his face, she smiled back.

"Uh, Marc can you give a moment."

He nodded and headed towards the door, turning to look at them before shutting the door. She got up and walked over to him slowly, when she finally reached the side of the bed she sat down. "It's about time, what the hell took you so long?"

He laughed. "I'm sorry; I have no control over these things. How did you ever manage without me?"

"I did just fine."

"Marc says that was the first time you've slept since you got here."

"Whatever." She was still smiling.

"You missed me."

"Of course not." They both laughed.

"Well it's good to know you are okay now, you can still make jokes and laugh."

"Yes, I wasn't going anywhere. I wasn't going to let those sick bastards get what they wanted."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, they all died."

"Really? Good. They deserve it. Did you have anything to do with it?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm we can add murder to the list now."

She hit him. "Shut up, it was self defense."

"What about this boss guy, did they find him?" Wilhelmina thought about her answer carefully in her head, before taking a deep breath and giving him the answer that she thought was only fair.

xxxxxx

She walked out of the room with a small smile on her face and saw Betty and Claire get off the elevator. She watched as they noticed Marc sitting down and she watched as they marched over to him. "You will not get away with this." Claire spat.

"What?"

"I know what you did, you sick bastard."

"You told her." Marc looked in disbelief at Betty.

"Yes she told me, and I thought I should let you know this is going to court. I knew something was up. This is something you and your boss probably thought up. But it stops here; you will not get away with this."

Wilhelmina came up to the scene, worry washed over her face. "What is going on?"

"What's going on, Wilhelmina, is that your plan is ruined, whatever sick game you were trying to play, is over. It ends now!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? Betty told me what Marc did; of course you were the one to put him up to it."

"Actually Ms Meade, she didn't." Betty spoke.

"What?"

"It wasn't Wilhelmina. I swear."

"Well it doesn't matter now, he," she pointed to Marc, "is still going to court for this, hopefully prison will teach him a thing or two." She excused herself and went into Daniel's room.

Marc and Wilhelmina looked at Betty. "She deserved to know. It wouldn't be fair." Betty said simply before following Claire into the room.

Marc slumped against the chair. "Its over, everything I worked so hard for is over. No Mode, no Vogue, no editor position, no creative director, no editor-in-chief of my own magazine. Unless its Prisoners Digest. I can't go, they will eat me up." He wined.

"That's true, but you aren't going to prison."

"Willie, thanks for trying to help but Claire Meade is going to talk with her lawyers all I have to do is wait for the police."

"Marc."

"It's over."

"Marc-"

"I'm a dead gay."

"MARC! Shut up and let me talk. Seeing as though she wasn't involved in this in any way she can't do anything to you. It's essentially me and Daniel who should press charges and turn you in. I won't."

"What about Daniel, I'm pretty sure Mama Meade is in there telling him everything."

"I already told him."

"What? I thought you were on my side."

"He doesn't want to press charges either. He's alive, he really doesn't care, and he knows how great of an asset you are to MODE."

"Is that really it?"

"And he understands where you were coming from, in some odd way he respects our relationship because in a way he and Betty have a similar one, except we look better and have better taste in fashion."

"True."

"Look Marc, everything is fine. No one will have to know this stays between the five of us, I'm sure that's exactly what he is telling them now."

He stood up. "How on earth did you get Daniel to do that for you?"

She smirked. "I have my ways."

"Oh my GOD. You whored yourself. Willie I'm disappointed." He fake pouted.

"Shut up. I didn't whore myself. I told him he could take me out to dinner when he gets out and wouldn't rule anything out when dinner was over." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thank You Willie." He moved forward to hug her and was surprised when he felt her hands on his back.

"You're Welcome." She whispered before pushing herself away, smoothing down her skirt. "Just don't try this ever again, okay?"

They laughed as they walked to the elevator. "I promise."

xxxxxxxxx

**3 months later**

As expected there were no charges, Marc didn't go to jail and no one knew that Connor was still around. Claire and Betty were taken aback by Daniels confession but respected his wishes. Daniel had been out of the hospital for three months now, and everything still functioned as normal.

He wasn't allowed to go back to work for a whole month, to avoid stress, and was alcohol and sex free for 2 weeks. Which killed him and her, since the build-up to it was so intense. She stayed with him for that whole month, and once the 2 weeks were over, the moment they tried to create was finally fulfilled, and exceeded both of their expectations.

It was awkward for everyone to see their bosses in a relationship, mainly because the two couldn't keep their hands off each other, and guaranteed there wasn't an employee who hadn't witnessed the two editors doing something completely inappropriate.

"Hey." He stood on the threshold of her office.

She looked over her laptop and smiled at him before shutting it. "Hey. What do you need?" She leaned on her desk as he slowly made his way towards her.

"I was thinking, I could take you out to lunch." He smiled.

"Hmm, as nice as that seems you know I can't leave right now. This issue will be a disaster if this damn photo-shoot doesn't go the way I want it."

"Wilhelmina, it's lunch. Take a break. That's what Marc and Betty are for, it's an hour tops, nothing will have changed."

She sighed, and he grabbed her jacket throwing it at her. "You're going."

"Why?"

"I almost died."

"Are you seriously trying to play this game again?" She laughed.

"Yes. Come on." He went behind the desk and dragged her up, holding her close by the waist and kissing her deeply. "If you do, I promise we can have a quick lunch and spend the rest of the hour doing other things." He smiled suggestively.

"That does sound good. I need a stress relief." She smiled as he kissed her neck.

"Yes, yes and I will even let you be on top." He laughed.

"Like you have a choice." She pulled her neck away and smiled at him.

"You're right. Let's go."

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the office as they walked by hand in hand there was still the occasional gasp and whispers. Yet, they really didn't care. No one would understand, they spent more than 96 hours together, and learned more about each other than they ever thought they could have. They had a mutual respect for each other, and sure, Wilhelmina still undermined him at every turn, insulted him in front of staff, and he still vetoed her every request, but they had to.

It wouldn't be them if they didn't.


End file.
